Two for One
by Haruka Kurosaki
Summary: AU Alternate reality of Noah's world, Noah has a lot on his hands including an injured Mokuba and two annoyingly chipper doubles. NoahMokuba
1. Mokuba's Confusion

Title:Two for One

Prologue: Mokuba's Confusion

Warning: This story's an AU of Noah's arc, it contains OC's, OOC characters and Yaoi…so if you don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and I never will T.T

Lastly, I know that this is not how the Noah Arc starts so don't tell me!

* * *

Mokuba was watching the lights slowly passing hundreds of feet below. 'Why am I here?' He sighed and stood up out of the chair he had placed beside the window. He already knew the answer to his unspoken question, he always knew but he could never say it outloud.

He sighed yet again and walked to the door, just to have it open right before he reached it. In the doorway stood his older brother, Seto, He looked down at his little brother and smirked. Mokuba felt like giggling when he saw the smirk, but he held it in. "Hello Ni-sama." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Mokuba, I need you to come to the bridge. We'll be landing soon."

"Okay Seto, I'll be right there." He started walking towards the bathroom to wash up, but was suddenly pushed towards the ground when the blimp jerked forwards. He felt his face hit the ground and his head hit the door in front of him.

"Are you alright?" His brother asked helping him up.

"Yeah I guess, but what was that?"

"I don't know, but someone's getting fired." Seto's voice was a growl and Mokuba knew he was serious. "Come on Mokuba, we have to get up there, now." Seto then set off at a sprint towards the bridge with Mokuba right at his heels.

They reached the bridge and saw it in a state of chaos, crew members were running all over the place." WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," Seto roared making everyone on the bridge stop moving.

"Um ...sir, it seems like s-someone has hacked into the Kaiba Corps computer system and they are making our blimp fall towards the ocean." said the very unfortunate crew member who happened to be closest to Kaiba.

Mokuba gasped. "How can anyone hack into our system, it's supposed to be state of the art and impenetrable?"

"We know Mokuba sir; we don't know how it happened."

"What's wrong?" Mokuba looked around and saw Yugi, Jounouchi and the others. " What's wrong, Kaiba-kun?" said Yugi again.

Seto looked around and when he saw Yugi and his gang his frown deepened considerably. "Someone has hacked into my system." He said grudgingly.

"Wha' I thought your system was perfect, Kaiba," Jounouchi said smugly.

"Shut up, mutt!"

"As much as I love to hear you two bicker, I think the hacking problem is a bit more important right now." said Mokuba.

"You're right Mokuba. I believe that I am a bigger problem than that pathetic mutt." This statement came from an unrecognizable voice.

Mokuba looked around for the source of the voice and suddenly the computer screen in the front of the room turned on showing the face of a young boy.

"Hello," said the mysterious stranger, "I am Noah and I hope that you will all be my guests for a little game," He glared in Seto's direction, "especially you, Seto."

"Who are you?" Seto asked suspiciously.

The young boy looked confused and said, "I already told you my name is Noah."

Before Seto could respond Mokuba shot in, "What kind of game do you want us to play with you?"

"A game where all you're lives are in danger."

This answer defiantly had the effect meant because Mokuba's face went from excited to nervous. "Now I need to ask all of the duelists and their friends to step into the next room. Make sure you actually go to the door or the lasers will fry you." As if to prove his point a laser pointed menacingly at Yugi's group and another pointed at Kaiba. The only one without a laser pointed at him was Mokuba and for some reason this peeved him.

'He must think because I'm a little kid I can't do anything, so I'm no threat,' Mokuba thought angrily. His thoughts were interrupted as the staff slowly filed out of the room. 'They must have been instructed to by Noah.'

Mokuba lifted his head to stare at the screen as Noah began to speak again. "Now I need you all to go out onto the island that you have recently landed on and my robots will instruct you from there." Yugi, who was closest to the door, went through first followed by Jounouchi then Honda and eventually everyone except Mokuba and Seto were gone. When it came time for Seto to leave, he moved as if he was going to try and reach the kyes of one of the many computers in the room but a laser stopped him, frying the edge of his coat. He hissed in surprised and proceeded to go through the door. Mokuba was the last person in the room other than Noah on the computer screen.

"Why are you doing this Noah?"

"Because I need to get back what should be mine," Noah growled.

"We don't have anything of yours!"

Mokuba's words seemed to cause all of the lasers in the room to point at his head. "MOVE, NOW!" Mokuba heard Noah's urgent voice just before he saw one of the lasers, as if to punish him for speaking out against Noah, shoot a blast straight towards him. He saw it coming towards him, but he could do nothing but move a little to the side.

When Mokuba moved it caused the blast to miss its primary target, his head, landing instead on his left arm at the shoulder. The impact of the blast sent shock waves up his arm causing him to bite his tongue in surprise. He felt his left arm go limp as it slowly numbed. There were tears blurring his vision as he fell to his knees holding his injured arm. He winced as the stabbing pain continued. When he pulled his fingers away from the wound he saw that his whole hand was covered in blood, he stared at the blood for a full thirty seconds…before fainting to the ground.


	2. Noah's Panic

Title:Two for One

Chapter One: Noah's Panic

Warning: This fanfic is AU and contains OC's and OOC characters… so if you don't like that don't read! It also contains Yaoi so be warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh end of story.

* * *

Noah saw the lasers pointing at Mokuba and his reflex reaction was to scream out. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "MOVE, NOW!" He knew that even though he had gotten Mokuba's attention, the young boy could never manage to dodge the blast.

The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion for Noah as he saw Mokuba move a couple of inches to the right trying to avoid the laser blast. Silently he watched as the young boy failed to move quick enough and was shot on the left shoulder. Noah knew he should have done something, but he couldn't seem to find his voice to scream or yell again. He stared at Mokuba as he fell to his knees and stared at the blood on his hand. Reality hit Noah as Mokuba hit the ground in a dead faint.

'What should I do! Seto will get suspicious if his little brother isn't there in a few seconds.' Noah was frantic. He knew that he had to get Seto and Mokuba to his virtual world, but he didn't know how he could get Mokuba there without anyone noticing his wound. Then it hit him, 'I could use them! They're under contract to help me so why not put them under the stress I would hav!' Noah got out of his chair and whistled. In a gust of wind two people wrapped up in dusty brown traveling cloaks appeared.

"Yessss, Noah sir," This came from the shorter of the two and the voice practically leaked excitement." What do ya want?"

"I need you two to somehow get that kid on the screen into this world without anyone seeing you or him." As he spoke, Noah realized how difficult this task really was.

"I'll do it if Ni-san does!" The shorter one replied cheerfully. The taller of the two nodded his head, or at least Noah thought he nodded his head it was hard to tell with the cloak in the way, in agreement to and the shorter one practically started jumping for joy. "Yeah, this is going to be sooooo much fun, ne Ra-chan." Noah tried to hide his shock at hearing the taller boys name, as he came to think about it he realized that he knew absolutely nothing about the two people in front of him.

"Ya it does sound promising don't it," Ra's voice was deep and almost the exact opposite of his brother, which was slightly high and feminine, "but how are we supposed to get there?"

"I can create a small opening for you both to go through, but if you're not back within ten minutes all of your data will be erased."

"Okay then off we go, Ra-chan." The boy started walking off like an adventure on a mission when he suddenly stopped and turned around." Hey Noah… How is it that we can leave this world but you can't?"

Noah thought about it and admitted to himself that he really didn't know. He couldn't answer so he chose to ignore it. He opened a small hole in the wall and after looking at him for a second the two cloaked figures jumped straight through it.

Noah sat back in his chair and sighed. He hated dealing with those two because they were so unpredictable, he didn't even know what faces looked like and he only knew one of them as "Ra-chan" which was not much help as it was obviously a nickname.

* * *

Ra followed his brother through the dimensional rip on the wall, he was looking forward to this mission almost as much as his brother but he had a feeling something was wrong.

'What could be wrong? We're already dead so it's not like anyone can actually hurt us. But I feel like we're in danger…. Oh well.' His brother had exited the rip before him and saw him standing over the body of a young boy.

The kid looked incredibly similar to someone he knew, with dark raven hair and a petite body. If Ra had to take a guess he would say that the boy's eyes were black or grey. "Oi, Kou I hope you haven't been so oblivious to not have notice that this kid looks just like-."

He was cut by Kou, "Yeah I did notice, but it must just be a coincidence.

"You should know by now brother, there's no such thing as coincidence."

"Shut up Ra-chan. Let's just get the kid in the virtual world."

"Yeah, Yeah. Hey why can't we just throw the kid through the huge gaping hole in the wall?"

"I don't know why don't you ask Noah?"

"Nah, that would take all the fun out of it."

Ra was lifting the boy off of the floor when he noticed the blood on his hands and on the floor.

"Aw man," he muttered. "Kou, this kid's bleeding. You know I can't deal with blood."

"What? We have to tell Noah, it's against my morals to hurt a kid." Ra set the kid back down and went over to the wall. He looked at it and decided to try and just talk through it.

"Hey Noah! This kid's bleeding; can't we just toss him through here?"

Noah heard Ra shouting through the portal and started panicking again. 'What should I do? I don't want Mokuba to die yet. Okay, I need to revise my orders.' He cleared his throat and stared at Ra. "I'm changing my last orders, I need you to get that boy off the ship and into the building on the island, okay? But make sure to bind his cut first!"

"Yes, sirrrr." Noah could hear the sarcasm dripping from Ra's voice, but he choose to ignored it for better things, such as instructing Seto and the others, who were now in the lab on his island, to stand still as he downloaded them. He turned towards the screen that clicked on showing Seto, Yugi, and all of the others in a small room with a series of computers and wires. He made audio and visual with the room and started talking surprising all of the occupants. "Hello, I need you to kindly stand still as you are analyzed for _flaws_."

The blonde, Noah couldn't clearly remember his name, started yelling at him, "What do you mean analyze for _flaws_!"

Noah smirked and stared at the mutt. "I doubt it will be very hard."

He watched as everyone except for the blonde started silently giggling, Even Seto let out a chuckle. The young CEO's face turned more serious as he gazed out at Noah, "Where's my brother?" He said sharply.

"He's still on the ship. He should be here soon." Noah looked away from the screen just in time to see a little stick fly through the gap between reality. 'Good they're ready.' He turned back to the screen and looked at Kaiba. "Actually I think you're brother is on his way now."

* * *

"So brother, how should we get the kid off the ship?"

"I think I have an idea." Ra looked around and saw a lone stick in the middle of the floor, picking it up he walked back over to the portal and shot the poor little stick through. He then walked back over to the boy; he kneeled down next to the boy and then ripped off part off his own cloak. Feeling that he had done his best to warn Noah he walked to the kid and ripped the shoulder of his shirt. Using the material he wrapped the cut tightly.

"There we go! All better!" He clapping in approval and picked the boy up bridal style. With the kid safely in his arms he started to run towards the ship's exit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother follow closely behind him. Reaching the building, he pushed open the heavy doors. 'Where am I supposed to go now? Noah you idiot, you forgot to tell me where to go now!'

"Do you hear that?" Ra heard his brother from behind him and listened closely for any other noises. Then he heard it, a faint whisper of noise coming from down the hall.

"They must be in there," he reasoned pointing to the door at the end of the long white corridor, "and unless Noah suddenly turned into a psycho that talks to himself I 'm guessing that there are still people in there."

"Wow that was great reasoning Ra-chan!"

"I know I should get a reward shouldn't I." He heard his little brother giggle and couldn't help but do the same.

His brother stepped up next to him still giggling slightly, "How are we going to get him in there without anyone seeing him?" Ra looked at his brother and then down at the kid in his arms. "I think I have an idea…" His brother looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"This!" In one quick motion Ra shifted the boy's position and grabbed the front of his shirt with his grip still in intact, he threw the kid at the door with all of his might.

Grabbing his gaping brother's hand he ran at full speed back towards the ship and through the portal back right as it closed behind them.

* * *

"Seto, I need you to stop figetting." Noah could see that Seto wanted his brother before he agreed to any requests, especially from a complete and possibly harmful stranger. "Oh come on, it's not like I killed him or anything I just-." Noah's words were cut off as the door leading into the room exploded! He saw a black blur stream past his monitor before the blur collided head first into a wall.

As the dust started clearing around him could see the outline of a kid sliding down the wall 'T-that isn't Mokuba, is it…' He stared at the figure knowing it was Mokuba, but wishing it wasn't. He saw his two little "minions" enter through the hole that had just closed and it took all he had to control his anger.

Noah knew this was his window of opportunity and he seized it, clicking the button that would knock all of the others out, he then had his robots carry them all into the other room and into the tools that would seal their fates. He was about to have them do the same with Mokuba but decided he would like to play with the boy a little bit more…

* * *

Mokuba was still unconscious but he could hear and feel everything that was happening around him. He knew that someone had ripped his striped shirt and used it to bind the cut on his arm.

He was vainly trying to open his eyes when he felt himself being lifted by something warm that smelled like dirt. Then it all became a blur until he felt as if he was flying through the air. His body jerked as it was once again sent in a spiral of painful throbs. As far as he could tell someone had just rammed him into a wall! God was not being nice to Mokuba today…

He slid down what he figured was the wall that had smashed him and slumped to the floor. "Uggghhh…" Ugghh! That was the only thing he could manage to get out of his dry mouth! He cracked open his eyes to find that he couldn't see anything through the thick layer of dust that had decided to swirl around in the air. He tried to get up but found that he was too tired and battered at the moment.

Soon the dust started to clear and he could see a few things more clearly, a few computers and lots and lots of wires. He flexed his fingers and toes to see if he could move, discovering that he could move them all except for his left thumb. Trying not to think of that as a bad sign he struggled to get up again. This time unlike the last he managed to make it to his feet. His vision swam, but he was on his feet! 'Yay me.' He thought sarcastically.

He started to see large shapes move through the slowly thinning dust before everything went black as he lost consciousness for the second time in one day, he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

TBC…..

Haruka: sigh I wish that more people would read my fics….


	3. Kou's Delight

Title: Two for One

Chapter Two: Kou's Delight

Warning: This story is AU, contains OC's, OOC characters and Yaoi so if you don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: look at the other chapters

* * *

After Noah had virtualized all of them except Mokuba he jumped out of his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

The shorter of the two boys stepped forward and glared at Noah, at least Noah thought he was glaring, he couldn't exactly tell with the little he could see of their faces. "My brother was obviously thinking that the easiest way to get the boy through the door without anyone seeing us was to throw him." The young boy scoffed.

"Your brother and you failed to complete you mission, if you hadn't noticed. The boy was seen and I had to cover up for your mistakes."

"Does it really matter if he was seen?" This time it was the elder who spoke, his tone questioning.

"Yes! Of course it does, since Seto saw him he'll be worried about his brother's physical state and then he'll come after me with a vengeance."

The smaller of the two looked at him, "What if he didn't realize that it was his little brother that crashed through the door?"

Noah waved his hand dismissing this theory, "There is no way that Seto didn't put two and two together and realize that the thing that had flown through that door was his brother."

The shorter cloaked figure looked thoughtfully at the boy on the screen, "I guess you're right but then why don't we just send the kid here?"

"What do you mean, Kou?" Ra said staring at his brother.

This peaked Noah's interest, 'So, the shorter one is named Kou… Chalk that up in the nifty facts to know category.' Nifty…the word caused Noah to smile slightly.

Tuning back in to the conversation, Noah heard Kou saying that he would persuade the boy to come to them in the virtual word. "What's your idea?"

Kou turned towards him and held up his hand in peace sign. "I'm gonna' threatin' 'im of cours'!"

"What do you mean you are gonna' threatin' im', and why are you talking like that?" Noah asked more than a little confused.

"I thought that it went well with the moment and my idea for threatening him was to threaten his brother."

Ra stared at his brother, "You think that will work?"

"Oh yeah, his brother seems really attached to him so I figure it goes the same way right?"

"You're right," Noah said, "Mokuba and his brother would do anything for each…" Thinking that Noah walked back to his chair and climbed in (you know that big floating chair). When he had settled in, he turned on the monitor that showed the computer room.

He looked at the screen and saw Mokuba unconscious on the floor, "Mokuba," He said, getting no reply from the figure on the ground he tried again, "Mokuba!"

This time the boy twitched and tried to lift himself up, he managed to stand wobbling slightly on numb feet. "So, Mokuba, how are you feeling?" He looked closely at the figure through the now mostly settled dust and saw that it was glaring at him. The look was ruined by his wince of pain, but it had been very cute. 'Wait, cute? What am I thinking!'

Noah shook his head to clear such thoughts and watched the boy closely.

"I feel really crappy, thanks to you."

'I'm sorry to hear that", and he was. He was sorry about what had happened to Mokuba even if it was originally the boy's own fault.

"Yeah right, what have you done to my brother and the others!"

"I just put them in a little trance you could say and they won't get hurt if you would just stand still."

Mokuba was staring at him with wide eyes now, 'He's probably thinking that his precious "Ni-sama" is in danger.'

"Why do I have to stand still?"

"Because I 'm going to have you virtualized. Oh and Mokuba, you have to promise that you will not try to escape me once you come here, okay?"

"Fine," The boy glared up once again, "but in return you have to promise that my Ni-sama will not be hurt in anyway!"

Noah nodded his head in agreement and once again had Mokuba knocked out and carried to the same room as his brother. Unlike his brother though Noah set Mokuba's destination to his control room, he didn't want the boy anywhere near his brother if he could help it.

Pushing out of his chair he jumped down to the floor just as Mokuba appeared in a heap in front on the floor. The young teen glared up at him yet again and Noah was once more reminded of how cute Mokuba was. 'Stop it Noah!' Shaking his head for a second time he smiled a tad bit manically at the boy.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my world of course."

"What do you mean your world?" Noah could practically smell the anxiety radiating from the boy and it made his smile even bigger and less sane.

"This is the virtual world that I created and have lived in for 6 years."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you live here?"

This question caused anger to well up in Noah's chest as he remembered the injustice of him dying so young and how his father had forgotten him, sticking him in this out of the way world. "That's none of your business now is it, kid." His voice was as cold as ice and he could see Mokuba edging away from him.

"Don't be so mean to the kid, Noah." Noah turned around and glared at the cloaked boy who had spoken. "Shut up, Ra. It doesn't concern you." His voice was still cold and he was surprised to see that it didn't affect the other teen in the least.

"Actually I think that it does, I won't let you hurt that boy for your pitiful revenge." Noah turned back to Mokuba, who was still on the floor, and saw that the poor boy was scared to death. The Noah sighed and walked over to him. He was amused to see that Mokuba tried to slide backwards as far away from Noah as possible, but his attempts were ruined when his hand slipped on the tiled floor leaving him flat on his back.

Noah leaned over Mokuba and offered him a hand. The boy slapped his hand away and tried to get up on his own again, but he put too much weight on his injured arm. The raven-haired boy let out little mewl of pain and slumped back down into a sitting position. Noah chuckled and crouched down in front of the dark angel. "You took quite a thrashing didn't you?" The boy glared again and attempted to crawl away from him again. "Don't worry Mokuba, I won't hurt you." Only Noah heard the silent words in the back of his mind, 'yet…'

This seemed to calm the boy down a little as he stopped glaring and glanced around the room. "This place is strange…" Mokuba said, "And who are they?" After saying this, the young teen pointed to the two cloaked figures, who had been formerly standing unnoticed.

"Don't mind them they won't be staying long," glancing at Ra and Kou, "will you?"

"Course not Noah sir, we were just leaving, right Ra-chan?"

"Yeah, let's go Kou." Ra grabbed Kou's hand and they both melted into the shadows.

* * *

Kou watched delightedly as Noah fingers skittered across the keys of his computer. In Kou's opinion the big floating was a bit over board, but it did its job well. As soon as Noah was done with his computer, he jumped down out of the chair and lunged at Kou and his brother. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

The scream rang in Kou's ears and he felt himself grow tense. He stepped forward and glared at the aqua-haired youth, "My brother was obviously thinking that the easiest way to get the boy through the door with anyone seeing us was to throw him." Though his words were harsh Kou was secretly giggling inside. It had been so much fun to actually get out of this hell hole, even if he didn't really do anything…

The older boy in front of him glared and said, "Your brother and you failed to complete you mission, if you hadn't noticed. The boy was seen and I had to cover up for your mistakes."

"Does it really matter if he was seen?" Kou glanced at his brother as he spoke.

His attention was attracted back to Noah as he exclaimed, "Yes! Of course it does, since Seto saw him he'll be worried about his brother's physical state and then he'll come after me with a vengeance."

Kou looked thoughtfully at the boy on the screen, "What if he didn't realize that it was his little brother that crashed through the door?"

Noah waved his hand dismissing this theory, "There is no way that Seto didn't put two and two together and realize that the thing that had flown through that door was his brother."

The Kou looked thoughtfully at the boy on the screen, "I guess you're right but then why don't we just send the kid here?"

"What do you mean, Kou?" Ra said staring at his brother.

Kou noticed that Noah's head perked up as his name was mentioned. 'Now that I think about it I never told him my name did I?'

He proceeded to turn his attention back to Ra, "I think that we can persuade him to come here don't you think, Ra-chan."

"What's your idea?" Noah had obviously tuned back into the conversation and was confused. Kou turned towards him and gave him a peace sign.

"I'm gonna' threatin' 'im of cours'!"

Kou saw the confusion on Noah's face deepen, "What do you mean you are gonna' threatin' im', and why are you talking like that?"

"I thought that it went well with the moment and my idea for threatening him was to threaten his brother." Ra stared at his brother,

He could feel his brother staring at him, "You think that will work?"

"Oh yeah, his brother seems really attached to him so I figure it goes the same way right?"

"You're right," Noah said, "Mokuba and his brother would do anything for each…" With that said Noah walked back to his chair and climbed in.

As Noah walked away Kou glanced at his brother, "What should we do?" he whispered.

"I think we should wait for a while and see what happens and we'll only step in if we need to, alright?"

"Okay."

Kou watch as Noah jumped down from his chair right as the young boy they had "saved" appeared on the floor. He saw Noah shake his head and then smile maniacally.

The boy looked up at Noah, "Where am I?"

"You're in my world of course." Noah said.

"What do you mean your world?" Kou felt sorry for the boy because he was obviously scared and Noah's smile was not helping.

"This is the virtual world that I created and have lived in for 6 years."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you live here?"

'Ohhhhh, that was not the brightest thing to say kid!' Kou saw the anger in Noah's eyes and when he spoke again his voice could have frozen steel.

"That's none of your business now is it, kid?" The boy was edging away from the blue-haired teen and it was evident from his face that he did not want to be in such a vulnerable position in front of the furious boy.

His brother stepped forward from next to him, "Don't be so mean to the kid, Noah." Noah turned around and glared at Ra.

"Shut up, Ra. It doesn't concern you." Noah's voice had remained cold but Kou could tell that either his brother hadn't noticed or he hadn't cared.

"Actually I think that it does, I won't let you hurt that boy for your pitiful revenge." Kou watched Noah turned back to the boy, who was still on the floor, and stared at him. The aqua-haired boy sighed and walked over to the boy. He watched Noah smirk as the raven-haired youth tried to crawl away only to slip on the sleeve of his shirt and fall on his back.

When Noah leaned over the boy Kou was afraid he would slap him, but to his surprise he held out his hand. 'What's this now?' The teen of course slapped the hand away and tried to get up himself, but judging by the mewl of pain it hadn't worked.

Kou could faintly hear the two talking and then the boy on the floor pointed at him and his brother.

"Don't mind them they won't be staying long," Noah said glancing at him and his brother "will you?"

"Course not Noah sir, we were just leaving, right Ra-chan?" he answered, inwardly smirking. 'So Noah you want to be alone with the kid, eh?'

"Yeah, let's go Kou." Ra said grabbing his hand and they both melted into the shadows.

TBC…..

Haruka: Yeah! I got some reviews, thank you all!

RainOwl: Do you actually like my story! Blushes Thanx!

Justdoyourthing: I hope you liked this chapter I spent a lot of time on it.

Sqarecool321: I shall always love you the most out of all of my other reviews because you gave me my very first review! huggles you

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I NEED LOVE TO CONTINUE WRITING!**


	4. Seto's Epiphany

Title: Two for One

Chapter 3: Seto's Epiphany

Warning: This story is AU, contains OC's, OOC characters and Yaoi, so if ya don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: Hisoka-chan does not own the characters in this story, nor does she gain profit from them.

* * *

Seto was falling. All around him was dark and he had the weightless feeling that you can only get when you are plummeting hundreds of feet towards the ground. He didn't mind it though; he thought it was an improvement to the weight he always seemed to carry on his back. "The weight of the world" as Mokuba had said. The brunette had to agree with the kid. He may try and walk all high and mighty but the weight was slowly crushing what little resistance he had left. Now that he was thinking about it, where was his kid brother? In fact where was he?

Suddenly he felt a tug at his navel and he was spiraling closer and closer towards the ground. He saw a huge expanse of green rushing towards him, and closing his eyes he brought up his hands to protect his head from the impact.

He didn't notice when he stopped falling, he didn't feel it, and it didn't even register in his mind. There was no pain, no jerk when his body pounded into the luscious green earth, so he continued to believe that he was falling.

Eventually, he because aware that the weight had once more descended upon him and in that one singular moment he knew then that that fall had been one of the best experiences of his life. He also knew that he would always wish to get that blissful feeling back.

Grabbing a clump of grass in his hand he realized that he was face down on the ground practically eating the grass under him. Blinking his eyes open he saw darkness and smelt the thick musty scent of recently plowed soil.

Pushing up with his hands he got into a push-up position then jumped up to his feet. The young CEO glanced around at his surroundings. All he saw was green. Different mixes of the color green, dark green, forest green, light green, yellow-green, and a multitude of others. Momentarily put of balance by the sheer swirl of all the colors of his surroundings Seto's head spun. When the dizziness finally subsided he noticed that he was in a meadow, a great meadow that seemed to expand forever in every direction. This provided little help for Seto because he had never been in a meadow as far as he could remember.

'So much for looking for help from your surroundings,' Seto thought with a huff, 'what am I supposed to do now!'

As if answering his unspoken question a mahogany door was suddenly towering over him. Seto, who had jumped back when the door had "magically" appeared, was now suspiciously circling the door.

"That was rather convenient wasn't it, a little too convenient for my tastes…" The suspicious brunette muttered to himself.

Finally figuring that the door held no immediate danger to his person he grasped the cold brass handle cautiously. Turning it slowly he pushed the door open, as soon as he stepped through and let go of the handle the door disappeared in the same fashion it had arrived. Seto didn't notice because what he saw in front of him took his breath away, in total contrast to the peaceful meadow he had just come from; he was now standing in the middle of what he guessed was a battlefield. Guns and bombs were going off at will around him and a raging fire had just started to well behind him.

He jumped as a person fell, _through, _him! The young man looked about twenty and he was obviously dead, this, along with the fact that he seemed to have taken on all of the qualities of a ghost made Seto bolt.

He kept running through the mayhem and the panic until he once again came to a door. This one was oak and slightly larger than the last he had stepped through. It took Seto less than three seconds to clasp the handle and swing the door open. He ran through and into another scene in the play that he didn't even know he was in.

This time he did notice that the door behind him disappeared as soon as he stopped touching it. It didn't bother him all that much because he seemed to be exactly where the hidden director of the secret play wanted him to be.

* * *

He was on a beach, this was not all that strange though, the strange thing was he had been to this beach before. He could vividly recall when he was a child and his father had brought him and Mokuba here to play for the day. It had been one of the best days of his life… it had been followed by one of his worst. The next day, he had discovered that he had forgotten something, he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was but now, and so he had asked his father if he would go and see if he could find it after work. His father had agreed and diligently gone to the beach after his shift at work.

He never made it to the beach, the police had found his car at the bottom of a cliff next to the road at 10:00 p.m. Seto could remember exactly how he had felt when the police had come to his door and told him that one of his last living relatives was dead.

Seto realized that he had been staring out at nothing and quickly shook himself. In the young president's mind you were weak if you let yourself be overcome by the past and Seto was defiantly not weak.

He found himself walking along the shoreline just staring at the cool blue water. It was as if he was in a trance, it looked as if there were millions of sparkling crystals glistening in that clear surface.

Seto's own eyes had often been likened to that of the ocean; people always said that his eyes were like a reflection of the unfeeling depths of the darkest sea. He never really cared all that much about what they said but now that he was here beside the beautiful thing that people compared him to he felt dirty. The ocean was so different from him; it was beautiful and vibrant while he was cold and distant. The only person who could truly say that they had seen the ocean in his eyes was Mokuba. Mokuba had been the only one to see the bright twinkle in his eyes when he smiled, the mourning glow when he was grieving and all of his other emotions that were only displayed to his little brother.

Seto's eyes began drifting closed as he thought about how his little brother would smile at him, only him, with those black eyes shining with joy and happiness and how the little boy would nervously hug him in the strangest of situations. And as he thought more and more about his little brother he came to realize that he was having more than brotherly thoughts about the raven-haired boy. He realized that he had been thinking about the Mokuba's hair and his skin and his lips, he had been thinking about how soft his brother's lips looked! He had to be going crazy, it was all of this reminiscing; it was driving him crazy, ya that was it…As his thoughts once more veered towards his brother he came to notice that he had no idea where the little boy was. For some reason the thought that his brother had not been right next to him had the whole time had not occurred in his mind.

Just as Seto was about to start looking around for his missing brother a huge door appeared in front of him. Once again the door was mahogany as if the director only knew two kinds of wood. Feeling that he had accomplished all that he had wanted to on the beach Seto once again decided to step through the door.

As soon as he was through, the door once more disappeared. Seto again didn't notice, he had become used to it now, and instead looked again at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a dump, at least it smelled like a dump.

"Kaiba-kun!" Seto turned quickly at the voice that seemed to penetrate through his skull. When he was fully around he saw Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Tea and that other girl, what was her name... Shizuna, no wait Shizuka, all running towards him. They seemed out of breath as if they had been running for a while and when they reached him Shizuka, Tea and Yugi all had to bend down and put there hands on their knees in order to catch their breaths.

"Kaiba-kun, how are you? We were all wondering where you were, we were very worried." Yugi eyes were huge and full of tears as if Seto had just hit. It made Seto flinch to think that anyone's eyes could get quite that big. They were bigger than his face for crying out loud!

Barely managing to rake his gaze away from those hypnotizingly big eyes Seto found a new target for his gaze, Jounouchi. The blonde was glaring at him as if he was a monster that had attacked him. Seto returned the glare with equal intensity before smirking.

"What are you staring at, Mutt?"

"I'm not ah' mutt Kaiba!"

"Then why are you barking?"

Seto then had the unique experience of watching the pup lower his head and blush, not the I've-just-been-insulted blush, but the blush you get when someone you like gives you a compliment.

"Do you like me Mutt!" Seto's voice didn't sound disgusted as he had meant it to, it sounded more flattered to his own ears.

And as soon as Jounouchi lifted his head to snap a response Seto saw it, the flicker of love that he doubted Jounouchi even knew was there in the blonde's golden eyes. So even when the blonde yelled out a negative response Seto knew that he had guessed right. Jounouchi Katsuya had a crush on him, how cute.

Seto heard the muffled giggles of all of Jounouchi's friends and easily saw that none of them had a clue about their friend's secret crush. He knew that he could tell them and ruin the poor little puppy's "rep" but he really didn't see any need for it and as much as he tried to deny the pup's existence he had to admit that he rather liked the blonde. So he let the boy have his pride and let him continue to say how sick Kaiba was for even suggesting anything so disgusting.

At last one of the quadrate finally realized that Seto was missing something, he noticed that Tea was glancing around him.

"Where's Mokuba-kun?" Tea finally asked after not finding any trace of him near Kaiba.

"I don't know, I was looking for him when you losers interrupted me."

Honda, never one to lose the chance to make fun of Seto, asked, "This is a pretty weird place to look for him don't ya think Kaiba, I mean I know you guys are trash but I thought you got jealous when your brother hung around with any trash but you." As soon as the words left his mouth Honda knew they were a mistake, a bad mistake. It was so fast he couldn't even see it but he could feel, yes, he could feel as his nose cracked as a fist connected with his face.

Seto felt his gut tighten as red hot anger flooded his body in its entirety, he took a knee in front of the uni-spiked boy on the ground. "If you ever speak about my brother like that again I will pound you into the dirt until no one will be able to recognize you.," It wasn't a threat, it was a promise delivered in such a cold voice it made Honda's blood run dry. "Do you understand?"

"H-hai!" He could make no other response; those blood thirsty eyes left no room for discussion.

"Good." He saw without looking the fear in Honda's mud brown eyes, he knew the look all to well, he had seen it in all of his opponents. All of them except Yugi…

Seto raised himself off of the ground and wiped the no existent dust from his knees. He turned away from the pitiful sight on the ground and ran right into a door that had, as it had on many other occasions, appeared "magically" in front of him. As if by habit he grabbed the cool handle, then he hesitated.

"Are you all coming with?" He couldn't believe he was asking the geeks, the losers, the nerds to come with him!

It was Yugi that replied, "If we can we would like to find Otogi-kun, he didn't arrive with us and we would also like to find Mokuba-kun."

"Fine." The young president then walked through the door followed by a group of strange misfits.

TBC…

Haruka: this was my first time writing from Seto's point of view for longer than three sentences! I really hope that you liked it cause I worked really hard all through Thanksgiving (still managed to stuff my face…) the next chapter will hopefully have Mokuba and Noah, and maybe Koa for those of you who like him!

I can't believe I did that! I actually implied the incest thing! I mean, I like incest (no offense to those who don't) but I didn't mean for it to come out as incest…

Sqarecool321: Of course you're the best! Hope you like this chapter even though it doesn't have Noah…

Koi-Bara: You did? I guess I deleted it… I'm sorry and thanks for the support!

Thunderstorm101: I haven't actually decided wheter or not I'm going to make it NoahxMokuba or not, but I know that it will be Yaoi.

_**AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND ALL MY REVIEWS!**_


	5. Big 5's Vengeance

Title: Two for One

Chapter 4: The Big 5's Vengeance

Warning: This story is AU, contains OC's, OOC characters and Yaoi, so if ya don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: Hisoka-chan does not own the characters in this story, nor does she gain profit from them.

Also I again have never actually watched the Noah Arc so I'm just guessing here. I don't now the personalities of any of the Big 5; I'm literally just using their random names I found on this site…

* * *

Noah was having fun. He was watching Seto scramble around like a rat in a maze and the glee it caused him was unimaginable. He kept dropping doors to confuse the President and to make him relive some of his most painful memories. He hadn't meant to drop the door leading Seto to the others but he guessed his hand slipped on the keys or something. It didn't matter anyways, it was better that they all met their opponents together.

Noah looked back at Mokuba, who had been more comfortably sat on the couch. The boy was glaring at his back as if trying to rip right through him; it was actually quite pathetic if you looked at his situation. He was being held hostage by a malicious force and he still had the will to glare, it was so funny.

"I guess it's time to welcome our most esteemed guests don't you think, Mokuba?" Mokuba's glare intensified.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything to my brother!"

Noah rubbed his chin, "I did, didn't I… Oh well it's to late to stop now."

"Wait Noah sir," Ra appeared right next to Mokuba on the couch followed shortly by Kou.

'How do they do that!'

Noah thought looking over at the suddenly appeared pair, "Why should I?" His fingers were once more braced over the key board. "One tap of the keys and I could have that annoying brother of mine out of the way."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Brother! Seto's my brother not yours!"

Noah focused on Mokuba, "Oh contraire, little brother you are both related to _me_."

"But that's impossible."

No it's not because I'm-." Noah was cut off by Ra,

"Anyways Noah, you can't hurt Seto, was it, because you are now bound by contract."

Noah had forgotten about the contracts, "Damn, now I have to think of something else…"

Kou cleared his throat, "I may have a suggestion."

Noah, who was willing to try anything said, "What?"

"Well actually I have two, one is that you could break the contract, but that may be kind of hard. And two is that you can send those 5 losers to be their welcoming party."

"Ha, that's the second best idea you've had…ever. Wow, that's kind of sad."

Kou made a noise of indignation, "I've had more than two good ideas!"

"Sure ya have, anyways I think I'll go with the second one, I hate breaking contracts…" Turning his back to them all he snapped and five shapes materialized out of thin air.

Mokuba flinched back as he saw all the members of the Big 5 standing in front of the now serious Noah.

It was Gansley who stepped away from the others and began to speak, "What do you need from us sir?" Mokuba could tell that the old man was trying to be polite to Noah but his voice still held distain and Mokuba knew that Noah could hear it too. He also guessed that that was why, when Noah next spoke, he didn't even try to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I want all of you to welcome our new guests," Then after a quick glance back at Mokuba he continued, "But don't harm them in any way or it will be your asses. Also to sweeten the pot you can take your opponent's body if they lose."

Gasley smirked, "Yes master Noah." He turned towards the door that had suddenly appeared behind the four at his rear and began to walk towards it when Noah stopped him.

"Wait, I don't trust you. Ra," Noah turned his head to look at the lounging boy, "take your brother and go with them."

Ra saluted, "Yes Noah sir." He lazily rose off the couch and sauntered over to the blunette, his brother of course followed.

When the cloaked teen walked past Noah he heard a sharp whisper, "Don't let those five out of your sight especially Nesbitt, they are willing to do anything to get out of here." He continued to walk as if he had not heard but as he strolled he looked at the man he knew to be Nesbitt; they had met only once before hen all five of the men had arrived. Ra really couldn't say he had an opinion of the man because all he knew about him was his name, but he would do as Noah had asked and watch the old fart.

Ra made sure that he was the first through the door and that his brother followed close behind him, he could tell that he was entering "enemy" territory so he had to have his guard up.

* * *

As he stepped onto the rough stone ground of what he thought was an Irish landscape Ra glanced around. He saw nothing except the people slowly flowing through the door he himself had just come from.

Suddenly out of nowhere appeared another door, it was similar to the one that had just disappeared at his back but it was facing so that if it opened, the door would conceal their presence. It seemed to hesitate before swinging open. There was another hesitation before a man walked out, a teen really, that Ra and Kou had both seen before, it was Seto Kaiba. He quickly left the doorway and was follow by an unusual assortment of other people. A boy with golden eyes, a midget with spiky hair, 2 cute girls and one freak holding his nose.

Ra could tell the moment that Seto realized that they were not the only ones there. The brunette turned and locked his eyes with Kou's barely visible one; it was the first time that anyone had stared him straight in the eye. 'No… Not the first, there had been one more…' Kou blinked breaking both the staring contest and his train of thought.

"I know you five, but who are you two?" Seto's voice was rough from worry but he didn't seem overly concerned with the appearance of the Big 5. The others though had terror etched on their features.

Ra motioned to Kou and they both went into low bows, "We're your guides, we shall show you the way towards your fates." They both stood and watched Seto glare.

"I don't believe in Fate and if you're our guides then why are they here." Seto said pointing at the Big 5.

This time Kou spoke alone, "In every story there is a protagonist, an antagonist and a deciding force. In our story you all are the protagonists," He brandished his arms at them for effect, "They are the antagonists," He repeated the motion towards his associates, "and we are the deciding force." This time he swung his arm around Ra's neck.

He heard Seto snort, "What does the deciding force do in this particular story, hmm?"

Kou had often wondered this himself, 'What is our job when it comes right down to it?' Instead of voicing his thoughts, Kou decided to go the mysterious way, "That's for you to find out now isn't it."

"So how are we supposed to battle, as they say in stories, with people that we can't hurt?" It was the first time that anyone other than Kou, Seto or Ra had spoken and all attention centered on poor little Yugi.

As if following the boy's example, Nesbitt spoke up, "He brings up a very good point… I'm sorry but what did you say your name was?"

Kou turned back to him, "I didn't but if you must know its Kou and this is Ra." He left off the chan so as not to show any unneeded affection in front of someone who could either be friend or foe.

Nesbitt coughed. "Yes well, he brings up a good point Kou-kun, I don't see how we will possibly be able to fight if they cannot possibly harm us?"

Ra once again took the stage. "Who said anything about fighting?"

Joey snickered. "Wow and they say that I'm dumb, you were the one that said we'd fight."

Ra surveyed Joey with cold eyes, "I don't believe that I did, I think it was just you all assuming that we meant for you to fight, stupid."

Seto chuckled. "He's right Mutt, I think that it was Yugi who randomly guessed that we would fight."

"Shut up Kaiba!" Joey said blushing.

Ignoring the now bickering pair Tea looked them over as did Shizuka, it seemed to Ra that they were the smartest of the five, other than Seto of course.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Tea said.

Kou smiled. "You know how to duel right?" He heard the affirmative from all of them, some louder than others…. "Good because Noah sir said that you all will be playing a more primitive version of Duel Monsters." He glanced at his brother, who nodded and took over, "The rules of this game are that each of you gets to choose one monster from your deck, only **_one_**, and then you duel with your chosen opponent until one of you loses. If you lose and you are a protagonist you will have to forfeit your body as a prize and if you are an antagonist you will have to serve a… _penalty_ round." He said penalty with such fear that it sent a shiver down all of their spines.

Ra peered around at all of their faces. "Any questions?"

"Yes, where's my brother!"

Ra smirked. "Oh that's right I forgot to tell you, you brother is your bet in this little game. If you lose, something unpleasant will happen so I would advise you to try your best. Same to all of you, Ready, Set, Go!"

None of them had time to look down before they were all sucked down separate holes and into random places all over the virtual world. The only ones left on the lovely Irish scene where Kou and Ra.

* * *

After Ra, Kou and the Big 5 all left through the door and Noah had opened the other door to Seto and the others, he turned back to Mokuba who was still sitting stiffly on the couch.

Noah smiled nicely for the first time since Mokuba had met him. "No need to be so nervous Mokuba." He walked over in brisk purposeful steps, "As I said before I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why won't you let me go?"

"Because we have a contract," Noah sat down on the couch right next to Mokuba, "and something very bad will happen if either of us breaks it."

"What's a contract?" Mokuba asked scooting away from Noah a bit.

Noah looked thoughtful before saying, "In this world, the computer world, all life is bound by contracts. Contracts are the solid proof of your existence here; they tie your fates so to speak."

"How, that should be impossible."

Noah snorted. "Maybe in your world it's impossible but here it is very real. A contract can hold your life's meaning, it can give you freedom or it can make you a slave. It's all up to the one you made the contract with."

Mokuba seemed to have forgotten his fear in the excitement of the conversation. "How could you make a contract?"

"Well contracts are very hard to create because you need the total consent of the person or people you're forming a contract with and they also have repercussions."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "You mean you can make a contract with more than one person?" At Noah's nod he continued, "Then what are the repercussions?"

Noah scratched his head, "Well, let's say that I made a contract with you and it said that you had to be my slave for ten days. If you stuck to your contract and catered to my every whim for ten days then your contract would end and I would automatically have to make the same contract with you, so then I would be your slave, do you get it?"

Mokuba put his chin in his hand, "Yeah, I think so but then do you repeat the process over and over again forever?"

"No of course not, once I finished my ten days our contracts would be over."

"Okay so then what if the contract didn't have a specific date on it?"

"Contracts always have to have at least some kind of time span." Noah said.

"But then what if the contract says until you die?" Mokuba's head was starting to hurt from all of this reasoning.

"I actually don't know, it's never happened before."

In an instant the moment they had shared during their discussion was broken and they were back to being enemies. Mokuba bolted away from Noah; he hadn't even noticed that he had slowly been sliding towards the boy as they spoke.

"What's our contract say?" Mokuba asked shifting his gaze down and away from Noah's.

"Ours is that I can't hurt Seto until you leave me and you can't leave until I hurt Seto."

Mokuba looked up, "Then what's the repercussion?"

Noah smiled his sadistic grin once more, "If either one of us breaks the contracts then we're going to be connected at the wrist by invisible handcuffs forever."

Mokuba's mouth dropped open, "What!"

* * *

"So brother, do we go back to Noah now?" Kou said leaning over and picking something up.

"Yeah, we don't want him to kill the kid, right."

"Look," Kou held his hand open to reveal a four leaf clover, "it's virtual but do you think it will still give me luck?"

Ra smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure it will."

Looking down at the green clover Kou's eyes saddened, "I think I'm going to give it to Mokuba-kun, he needs all the luck he can get."

"Kou, you're too nice…" Gathering his brother up in a hug he snuggled his face into Kou's now exposed black hair; his hood had fallen away when he had leant down.

"Ra-chan, I'm scared…"He was sobbing now and he couldn't figure out why.

"Shh, I know." Ra was stroking Kou's hair in what he meant to be a comforting way.

He turned his face into the comforting warmth of Ra's cloak and cried. He couldn't seem to hold himself up so he leaned against Ra causing them both to sink to the ground.

Unknown to the two, someone had been watching the whole scene. The shadowy figure in the clouds smiled maliciously, "Enjoy your time together while you can, you won't have long." The voice slowly faded out and it was replaced by a merciless laugh which too faded.

TBC…

Haruka: I can't believe I updated this fast! It's been like less than 5 days and I some how managed to make a chapter. Anyways, plot thickens for poor Ra and Kou. Who does that mysterious voice belong to and what's he going to do? Find out next time on Two for One!

Sqarecool321: Aww man I love you! I updated just for you cause you're the only one who reviewed… Hope you like it!

_**Please Continue to Review and Support Me, I need love!**_


	6. Duelist's Problems

Title: Two for One

Chapter 5: The Duelist's Problems

Warning: This story is AU, contains OC's, OOC characters and Yaoi, so if ya don't like, don't read! I'm getting tired of typing this!

Disclaimer: Not mine nor will it ever be mine, sadly.

I will be making a few comments this chapter so if you see (something in parentheses) then that's me! By the way this is Yugi talking to Yami /hi/ and this is Yami talking to Yugi /hi/.

* * *

Joey was freezing his fucking butt off! He was in the middle of what seemed like Antarctica with nothing but a T-shirt and jeans! The last thing he remembered was Kaiba talking to those two kids and then whoosh, here he was. He had been standing here rubbing his arms for the last two minutes and nothing had happened. 

He felt like pulling his hair and screaming! First some wacko brat decides to send them to some freak world then he had to deal with Kaiba figuring out his little secret and now he was struck standing in the middle of nowhere!

Joey began pounding his foot in the snow, smashing it into a fine powder. Maybe he was just taking his sexual frustration out on the ground. So what if Kaiba was hot and cute and- no! Stop thinking about that! Joey shook his head and stomped his foot harder.

He was so deep in thought (pfft, ya right) that he didn't notice when a man appeared behind. He turned abruptly when he heard someone clear their throat.

Joey stared at the huge monster of a man in front of him. It was Judgeman! But that couldn't be, he could have sworn that he would be facing the Big Five.

Joey glared. "Wha' do ya want!"

Judgeman chuckled. "Why Joseph, I'm your partner in this little game."

Joey looked blank. "I though' I was facin' one of the Big Five."

"I am one of the Big Five Joseph. I am Johnson the attorney of the Big Five."

Joey sweat dropped, "I though' tha' all the Big Five were humans. I mean ya' guys all looked like humans when ya were talkin' before but I guess you were a dragon for a while so..."

Johnson's mouth dropped open; 'No one could possibly be so stupid as to not figure out that I don't really look like this.' He looked over at Joey, who was staring open mouthed at a piece of dust flying through the air, 'Actually, scratch that, this loser could be stupid enough.'

Johnson cleared his throat drawing Joey's attention back to him. "Yes, well I don't really look like this Joseph. I am the monster I have chosen to use to duel for me."

Joey looked horrorstruck. "Does that mean that I have ta' turn inta' tha' monster I choose too! Even if it's a girl or some kind of hideous monster?

'This kid is so stupid that it's scary.' Johnson smirked, 'Hmm, I could use this in my favor.'

"No of course you don't have to change into your monster." Johnson said smiling. "But make sure that you don't cheat, you do remember that Kou-kun said that you could only pick the top card of your deck for your one monster, right?"

"He did?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you don't remember." Johnson cackled at his lie. Of course being a lawyer meant that he had to lie a lot but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it. There was a slim chance for Joseph to win to begin with but now there was no way that the other was going to win. The chances that the boy had a monster with higher attack points than Judgeman at the top of his deck were slim to none.

Joey was feeling more and more nervous about this. He had no idea what kind of monsters were on the top of his deck, he hadn't checked his deck since his duel with Rishid. He guessed he would just have to do what Yugi always said and trust the heart of the cards. (This always made me laugh! Hehe)

"Ready Joseph?"

Joey's eyes sharpened. "Anytime you are."

Johnson smirked once more. "Good then draw!"

Joey decided to take it slow. He closed his eyes and let his hand hesitate over his deck. 'Please let me draw a good card!' With his eyes still closed he drew the top card and held it in front of his eyes. Cracking them open he saw something green. Opening his eyes fully he saw the disfigured head of Ginzo staring back.

"Yes!" He jumped in the air and summoned his monster, "Your turn Johnson." It was Joey's turn to look smug.

Johnson's eyes widened. 'How is this possible! There should have been no way that he could get such a good card!' H began to reach for his deck were he knew he had a power booster at the top of his deck.

"Hey! No fair, tha's cheatin'." Joey had easily seen Johnson's movement; after all he had spent most of his life looking quickly to see if anyone had noticed that he had plucked their pockets.

Johnson knew that there was no way for him to cheat so he grudgingly dropped his hand at his side. Jinzo put his hands together and immediately bursts of electricity gathered in between them. It came shooting at Johnson causing him to fly back and drop the illusion of being a monster. He laid there for a second, a broken man with his glasses askew and his clothes burned.

It had only taken two seconds for Joey to beat Johnson and it took even less time then that for Johnson to get back up and disappear through yet another door. Leaving Joey all alone, so here he was once more standing in the freezing cold. Now that he thought about it he was even worse of then he had started…

"ARGHHHHHH!" he really hoped that he gave that brat Noah a killer headache.

* * *

-"Arghhhhh!" Tea glanced around as she thought she heard someone scream.

'Must have been my imagination,' she thought holding her head. All these weapons were finally starting to get to her; she guessed it was only natural after all she was surrounded by what could be called a deadly arsenal of weapons.

"Tea, I think we should get moving." She nodded at Shizuka as the other girl started to fidget.

"Yeah I think you're right, these things are starting to creep me out." She indicated to the guns and bombs hanging on all the walls.

Shizuka shivered. "Me too, where are we anyways?"

"I don't know but where ever we are I don't like it. Come on." Tea grabbed the other girl's hand and started to walk out of the warehouse.

She barely got three feet before a door planted itself right in her path. It opened to reveal a… penguin! Tea had never personally met the Big Five so she didn't exactly know what all of them looked like, but she could have sworn that none of them were penguins.

"Who are you?" She said suspiciously tightening her grip on Shizuka's hand and cautiously stepping in front of the girl just in case she needed protection.

The penguin bloated its chest proudly and clothes began appearing on him. He was now wearing a waistcoat and top hat along with the decorative bow tie to match.

"Awww, how cute! I've never seen a penguin with a bow tie before." Shizuka squealed from behind Tea's back.

The penguin straightened his bow tie. "Yes, I do have to admit that I am rather dashing aren't I."

Anzu did an anime fall, 'Great just what we really needed, a pompous penguin.'

"Anyways that's not why I'm here. I am really here to duel with one of you lovely ladies." Crump said wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"One, Eww that's gross and two we're supposed to duel with someone from the Big Five, not a penguin." Tea said in disgust.

"I am a member of the Big Five! My name is Crump and I am the accountant for the Big Five. I just look like a penguin because this is the monster that I will be using in my duel."

"You're kidding right; we have to duel against a penguin?"

"Yes you do so one of you choose your monster so we can get started and I can take over one of those b-e-a-utiful bodies."

Tea and Shizuka felt a shiver of disgust travel through them as the penguin stared them up and down.

"You stay back Shizuka, I'll duel this perverted pheasant." Te said pushing the other back a little bit farther.

"Okay, good luck Tea." Shizuka cheered with an encouraging smile.

Crump looked impatient. (As impatient as a penguin can look that is) "Hurry up and choose your monster."

Te took her deck out of her duel disk and checked it over. She didn't know exactly how they were supposed to duel but she guessed that she would just have to choose her favorite card.

She quickly picked her card and set it on her disk. She could hear Crump burst into laughter as Shining Friendship came spiraling out in the form of a hologram.

"You expect to beat me with such a puny monster? That thing is so dinky." Crump said through cackles.

Tea was starting to blush, she knew that her card wasn't the strongest but it was the only card that truly reminder her of her friends. "Shut up you stupid bird!"

Crump stopped laughing and his face became serious. "You got it little missy, ready to duel?"

"Yes."

"Good then I attack your pathetic little fairy with my nightmare penguin!" Crump came flying towards her Shining Friendship beak first. The little fairy barely managed to dodge the lethal attack, only getting a small scratch on her side.

Crump flew back into his position on the field with a grin. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha," the penguin burst into a fit of maniacal laughter freaking Tea out more than a little. "Now you've fallen into my trap! You see once a monster gets hurt by my nightmare penguin, they activate my babies' special ability."

"What's your monster's special ability?" Tea had a very bad feeling about this; there was no way that this would bode well for her.

"That would be that once my monster has harmed yours then yours must return to your hand for one turn."

"What! Then I lose!"

"I know my dear isn't it wonderful." Shining Friendship began to glow and was soon swept back into Tea's disk and she was left with no monsters on her side of the field.

"No… I don't want to lose my body." She wrapped her arms tightly around herself trying to gain comfort.

"Oh Tea, I'm so sorry!" Shizuka came running up and hugged the girl crying.

"Hehe I could have a bargain deal and take both of you, one for a body and the other for…other purposes." The penguin said drooling slightly at the thought. "It's too late to save yourselves!" He once more charged at Tea.

"Stop!" Crump stopped abruptly as Noah appeared in a flash behind him. "Crump, you have cheated in this game and are therefore disqualified!"

"No Noah-sama! I didn't cheat, I just bent the rules a little." Crump begged trying to fall to his knees but forgetting that as a penguin he didn't have any. He ended up slipping on his stomach and sliding in a circle.

"You failed to inform your opponent that according to the rules, you shouldn't have been able to attack her monster because hers was stronger than yours." Noah said staring down coldly at the circling penguin.

"Please Noah-sama forgive me, I beg of you give me one more chance." Crump pleaded managing to rise to his feet.

"No." A hole opened in the ground underneath Crump and the penguin disappeared into it screaming all the way down.

Noah looked over at the two girls with the same cold stare. "I'm very sorry that my associate treated you unfairly, I hope that you can forget his rudeness."

All that Tea and Shizuka could do was nod. Noah gave a brief nod back and walked through the door that had fallen in front of him.

When they were both sure he was gone they let go of each other.

"What just happened…" Tea asked in confusion.

"I don't exactly know but if that was Noah he doesn't seem that bad." Shizuka answered hesitantly.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Oh no!" Shizuka gasped smacking her forehead.

Tea looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"We forgot to ask him if he knows were Mokuba-kun and Otogi-kun are."

"Oh well I guess it's too late now." Tea paused for a moment. "Hey Shizuka…"

"Yeah?"

"We still have no idea where we are."

* * *

-Yugi woke up lying in the middle of a clearing; he lifted himself into sitting position and rubbed his head. He had a killer headache and could barely remember anything that had happened.

He was reminding himself of the events that had taken place since they had entered the virtual when a lake popped up in front of him causing him to jump in surprise.

The young teen crawled towards the lake and stuck his hand into the cool icy depths. He drew his hand back quickly as he discovered that the water was boiling hot.

Sighing he plopped on his butt and crossed his legs. Setting his elbows on his knees he placed his face in his hands. "I guess it's just you and me lake. Now don't try any funny business cause you know I'm faster than I look. I could be like BAM and you wouldn't know what hit ya."

"I'll have to be careful then won't I." Yugi screamed as a body-less voice drifted acraoss the surface of the lake.

"Who's there!"

Slowly out of the water a monster appeared. Its clothes and mask reminding yugi of the stories he had heard when he was a child, the ones about mermaids and talking fish.

"I am Gansley, former Vice President of Business Strategy of the Big Five and I shall be your opponent." The creature was floating mere inches above the boiling water and its voice seemed to be more of a hiss than an actual voice. "Choose your card wisely for it is the only monster that you shall get."

"Okay, I accept your challenge. Let's duel!" Yugi looked through his deck searching for the one card that could help him the most.

/Yami, I need your help. Which card should I choose/ Yugi waited for a moment but Yami did not answer back. /Yami/

/Little Fluff/ The voice was deep and warm and seemed slightly different from Yami's.

/Little Fluff? You mean Kuriboh/

/Yes Aibou, Kuriboh is the one who can help you the most in this duel. /

/What do you mean me? Aren't you going to duel/

/No Yugi, this is your duel. Good luck/

Yami severed their connection leaving Yugi feeling slightly empty inside. He looked down at his cards and picked out Kuriboh. 'I hope that your right Yami cause if your not then I'm dead.'

"I play Kuriboh as my monster!" The little fluff ball pooped out in a cloud of smoke and did a little dance.

"Good luck winning with such a powerless monster." Gansley said with a smirk.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Gansley, it may end up being different then you thought."

"I will end this now!" He came sailing across the water making it part for him.

"Not so fast! Kuriboh, multiply!" Yugi set down the multiply card and millions of little Kuribohs came bursting out in little puffs. They all joined together and easily piled on top of Gansley sinking hin in the water he had moments again floated above.

After a second Gansley suck his head above the water gasping for air, He was now a man once again and was obviously being burnt by the water.

Crouched down and stuck his hand out to help the man out. "Are you okay?" He pulled the man out of the water and patted his back as he coughed out water.

Yugi flinched as Gansley struck him across the cheek. "How dare you cheat against me you little brat."

Yugi held his cheek as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "I didn't cheat! Kou-kun said that you could only choose one_ monster_ from your deck, he never said anything about magic cards."

"You tricked me then!" Gansley raised his fist again to attack Yugi but something grabbed his wrist.

Gansley looked up to see Noah standing above him. "Gansley, you have used unnessarsary force against your opponent. You're disqualified from this game. Noah let go of the older man's wrist and with of a wave of him hand, Gansley disappeared.

Noah looked over at Yugi. "I hope your cheeks okay."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Good." Noah somehow managed to conjure yet another door and quickly made his exit.

Yugi was left sitting on the ground holding his stinging cheek. "That was weird."

* * *

TBC…. 

Haruka: Sorry that I had to do all the duels like that, next chapter will defiantly be more exciting.

I will fix this later but right now I have to go to school, yuck!

Koi-bara: Grabs her arm and starts dancing too yes it does! Thanx

XxSexItxX: I'll try my best with your request although I'm not very good at pairing.

SqareCool321: It sure took you a while this time didn't it? Don't worry I would update even if it's just for you hugs Hope you love it again!


	7. Mokuba's First Kiss

Title: Two for One

Chapter 5: Mokuba's first kiss

Warning: This story is AU, contains OC's, OOC characters and Yaoi, so if ya don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: Hisoka-chan does not own the characters in this story, nor does she gain profit from them.

Last chapter Joey's duel was first then Tea's and Yugi's started at about the same time after his. I know that no one really cares but it makes me feel better that I cleared it up. Also you will find out in the next chapter that Honda's, Otogi's and Seto's duels all started after Yugi's and Tea's also almost at the same time.

**_Please read this! _**I just want you all to know that this is indeed a Noah/Mokuba fic! That means it has Noah and Mokuba as a couple! Or it will, hopefully. Heck for all I know I could end up making this Seto/Mokuba and that would suck. Anyways, any other pairing that does not have Mokuba, will only be on the side or will only have few chapters about that particular pairing. Thanx and I hope you still like my story!

* * *

"What!"

"Don't act so surprised Mokuba," Noah said leaning into the boy once more, "Besides, I would rather like to avoid that as well." He was only a few inches away from Mokuba now, so close, he could easily lean a bit farther and- Noah shook his head and moved away from the other. Staring at the young boy's face he could plainly see the bright red blush painted across his cherub cheeks. 'Would you have liked it if I hadn't stopped myself Mokuba? Do you want me to kiss you?'

When he smirked at the thought, Mokuba's blush deepened to an even darker shade of red. Noah's smirk grew as he decided to play the moment to its fullest, "What's wrong Mokuba? You look like you have a fever." He moved forward in order to feel the other's forehead. Mokuba squeaked and slapped his hand away. 'He's a bit jumpy now isn't he?' Noah thought ideas starting to form in his sick and twisted brain.

"You feel a little bit warm Mokuba; maybe you should get some rest." Noah was actually afraid that the boy would end up over heating; his blush had brightened to an odd color.

"Shut up!" Noah was surprisingly happy to see that the blush was receding only to be replaced by that always present glare.

Noah sighed and stood of the couch. Turning his back to Mokuba, he glanced at his screens. There were dozens of them each holding a different view of his other guests. They were set in categories, most held Seto, one held the mutt who was standing out in the middle of nowhere freezing his ass off, two showed that fool with the broken nose, oh and it seemed he had gone to the same place as Otogi, and three more zoomed in on Tea and Shizuka. Each one had been sent a different member of the Big Five except Otogi and, uh what was it? Honda, yes Honda who had gotten two. There was no way that even one of that group of losers could beat the Big Five.

Noah chuckled to himself, who was he kidding, the Big Five couldn't win a duel against a fly let alone the duelist king. Ha-ha, he made himself laugh.

"What's so funny?" He turned back to see Mokuba glaring at him once again. 'I really wish he would stop doing that.'

"Nothing I was just-." He was cut off by one of his oh so annoying henchmen. It seemed that Noah's attention had been so on Mokuba that he had completely missed the duel between Johnson and Joey.

Johnson was panting with his hands on his knees as he stepped, no ran, through the door.

Noah smirked at the winded man. "I'm guessing that your duel didn't go as well as expected."

"I'm pant sorry wheeze Noah-sama." He said all of this in one short gusty breath as he leaned even further onto his knees.

"It's fine as long as you didn't cheat." He noticed Johnson pale a bit. 'So he did cheat…'

"Of course not, Noah-sama pant." Johnson said as he began getting his breath back.

"Johnson! I want you to go out and find a blue flower with white leaves, okay?"

"…Why Noah-sama?"

"Because I said so, now go!" Johnson scurried through another door and out of sight.

Noah heard Mokuba snickering slightly from behind him and he couldn't help but join in. "That man is such an idiot!" Noah was laughing fully now his voice booming and bouncing off the walls.

Deciding to learn from his mistake, Noah walked over to his screens as his laughter died down. Staring at the screens he saw that Te's duel had now started and that Crump was being his usual perverted self. He looked at another screen and saw Yugi dueling with Gansley. Both duels were about done and he saw that while Gansley seemed to be winning his, Crump was losing. That's when he saw it, Crump charged towards Tea's monster when he was so obviously out pointed.

"Grrrr… Crump I told you not to cheat!" Noah rubbed his temples, "Kou! Ra! Come here!"

In an instant the two of them were standing next to him, causing him to jump a bit.

"Sup, Noah sir?" Kou said with a bounce to his voice.

"Kou, I need you to watch Mokuba while I'm gone and Ra, I need you to find that idiot Johnson and bring him back here."

"Okay." Ra said in a bored tone he walked through a large door that had planted itself in front of him. "See ya Kou."

"Bye Ra-chan!" Kou waved him off and turned to Noah again. "So Noah sir we're ya goin?

"Nowhere, don't let Mokuba out of your sights got it?"

"Yep." Kou nodded and Noah started to sparkle, he shimmered brightly until it was so bright that neither Kou nor Mokuba could stare at the young teen anymore and when the light died Noah was gone.

Kou bounced over to the couch and plopped down. "So how's it goin?"

"Uh…Okay I guess." Mokuba said edging away from the overly chipper boy a bit.

"Yeah? How do ya like Noah sir?"

"He sucks…?" Mokuba was nervous about what he should say in front of the energetic boy.

"Awww, I think he's okay. I'm Kou by the way." He stuck out his hand for Mokuba to shake and the other reluctantly took it.

"I'm Mokuba." The raven-haired boy was starting to relax a little as Kou rambled on about this and that and about how life was sooooooo boring in here.

"If it's so boring why don't you leave?"

"I can't leave… I'm stuck here." Kou grimaced.

"I'm sorry." Mokuba said patting Kou's shoulder.

"I like you Mokuba, but your name's too long. I think I'll shorten a bit…" Kou rubbed his chin. "Hmmm what should I call you? Oh I got it!" He pointed at Mokuba. "Your new name is KU-CHAN!"

Mokuba burst out laughing. "Ku-chan! What kind of name is that!"

Kou hmmfed, "I think it's a great name." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "So is it okay if I call you Ku-chan?"

"Yeah that would be great." Mokuba smiled warmly.

"Yeah! I made a new friend that makes three!" Kou shouted throwing his hands up in celebration.

"Who are the others?" Mokuba asked.

"Well there's Ra-chan and-." He was cut off as Noah walked through yet another door. "Yo!"

"Yo." Noah looked pissed as he walked over to his screens once again, completely ignoring Mokuba and Kou's presence. He watched Yugi beat Gansley easily and blinked when the duelist king helped the older man out of the water. It surprised him that Yugi was so kind, what surprised him the most though was when Gansley hit the young teen in the face.

"All I asked them to do was not cheat! Can't they even do that right!" Noah shouted at his screens as he knew he would have to go and help the shrimp. "Kou," he said without looking back, "take care of Mokuba for a little while longer."

"Whatever." He and Mokuba had silently been giggling at Noah's problems and he was glad that Noah hadn't turned around and saw them.

The aqua-haired boy did a similar stunt as before and was gone in a flash of light.

"He sure makes flashy exits…" Mokuba said as he stared at the place where Noah had stood only seconds before.

"Yeah he does." Kou said laughing. "Hey Ku-chan, you seem a lot more comfortable now. I mean when you first came I thought you were going to bite Noah's head off."

"I guess I'm just used to it now and you being here helps a lot." Mokuba smiled brightly and held out his hand. "Hopefully we'll remain friends even though we are officially enemies."

Kou took Mokuba's hand and held it tightly. "Yeah, I hope so too."

After a moment they both dropped their hands and drifted into a comfortable silence.

Breaking the silence Mokuba sneezed. "Hey Kou… How come you wear a hood?"

"Because people don't like my eyes, they think they're scary." Kou looked down at his lap as his hands balled into fists.

"I won't think they're scary! I want to see what you look like." Mokuba exclaimed eagerly.

"Okay… But don't say I didn't warn you." Kou drew back his hood and watched as Mokuba gaped.

Mokuba hadn't expected to see himself when the other pulled back his hood but that was what he saw. He saw a perfect replica of himself staring back, a replica with one blue eye and one red eye. No they weren't just blue and red, one was a bright blue the same color as a cloudless summer sky and the other was the deep crimson red of blood.

"Wow… Your eyes are really pretty." Mokuba grinned in amazement.

"Pretty? Thanks that's really nice." Kou grinned too and it seemed to Mokuba like he was looking in a mirror, the similarities between Kou and himself were almost frightening.

He was about to ask Kou about their resemblance when Noah once more appeared this time through a door. Mokuba looked over to see that Kou had already lifted his hood again, hiding those lovely eyes from the world.

"Kou, Find your brother and tell him and that fool Johnson to meet me in my control room!" Noah shouted as soon as he saw the young cloaked figure.

"Yes sir!" Kou quickly jumped up and into the shadows where he quickly disappeared, but not before whispering goodbye to Mokuba. Noah and Mokuba were left to themselves once more.

Noah looked back at the screen saw something perfect and it gave him a brilliant idea. "Hey Mokuba, come here."

"No." This kid just didn't know when to stop.

"Yes." Noah then grabbed Mokuba's arm and pulled him up.

"Ow! Let me!" Mokuba was scratching his arm like a girl and it was really funny to watch.

"Man, you're pathetic. What are you a girl?" Mokuba looked indignant for a moment and it gave Noah just enough time to drag the teen over to the screens.

"Hey, that hurt you loser!" Noah laughed.

"I'm a loser am I? Look at who the really loser is," he pointed to the one of the screens and the frames with Seto enlarged showing him in a duel with Lector. It was obvious even to Mokuba that Seto was losing badly. Mokuba had heard the rules for Noah's tournament, but then why hadn't his brother chosen one of his blue eyes white dragons to duel with him!

"But my brother never loses duels…" Mokuba mumbled still staring at the screen.

Noah hugged Mokuba from behind, "Of course he does, just look at all his duels with Yugi."

Mokuba turned in Noah's arms and did something even he hadn't expected, he head butted Noah sending the boy sprawling to the ground.

Noah held his now pounding head, "You're going to pay for that Mokuba."

Mokuba's eyes widened in fear and he turned attempting to run from the other, he was stopped as Noah grabbed his wrist dragging him to the ground too making it so he was straddling the other. He felt a hand on his chin as Noah guided his face around. Mokuba was surprised to see Noah smiling. "That wasn't very nice, now was it Mokuba?" Although Noah's mouth was smiling, his eyes weren't. They were full of anger and something else that Mokuba couldn't recognize.

Mokuba then did the only thing he could think of, he whimpered. Not only did he whimper but he started to shake as well. He was truly scared of Noah right now and this was the only way that he could think of to make the other stop.

"Shhh I won't hurt you. Don't be scared." Mokuba shut his eyes tightly as he felt Noah's warm breath on his cheek, but he shot them open as he felt arms wrap around him in a loose hug. He could feel Noah pulling his body closer and he didn't really care. He was too tired to deal with this, he had worked hard today. Mokuba let his eyes drift close and allowed his body to go limp as he was pulled closer to Noah, too close…

It was like a dream, so soft and warm and perfectly delicious. Noah had Mokuba complaisant in his arms and the young boy was doing nothing to stop him, there was no way that Noah would give up this chance. The feelings that were beginning to brew inside him screamed that he had to do this. So, Noah flipped their positions so he was holding Mokuba with the others back almost touching the floor.

He leaned his head down slowly and caught Mokuba's lips in a soft deliberate kiss. As soon as their lips touch he felt Mokuba tense, the other teen tried to pull away but Noah wouldn't let him. He deepened the kiss, licking Mokuba's lips asking for entrance. He stared into stormy grey eyes as they opened and gradually glazed over. Mokuba let out a soft moan, allowing Noah full access to his mouth. Noah took the opportunity happily; exploring every corner of Mokuba's mouth while all the other could do was gasp and moan.

'It's time to hurt you Seto, just not in the way I had originally thought.' Noah discreetly snapped his fingers and knew that large screens with him and Mokuba would appear in front of all of his guests, of course Mokuba didn't have to know about this. He only wished he could see Seto's face as he watched his little brother kissing their worst enemy.

He got to enjoy his victory for a few more seconds before he felt something hit his cheek and then once again collided with his head. Mokuba had punched him in the face causing a huge red mark to appear on his cheek and then it seemed the other boy had head butted him again. Shit, it seemed like Mokuba had finally regained his common sense. The teen was glaring at him once again but this time there were tears in his eyes.

"You stole my first kiss!" Mokuba said, one of the tears trailing down his cheek.

Noah gave a smug smile. "Yes, yes I did, but whom better than me to do it?" Noah gave another discreet snap and felt a slight tug at his hand. He ignored it as he once again knew that the screens had all disappeared not only the ones in front of his guests but also the ones surrounding his chair; he and Mokuba were all alone even the couch had disappeared.

Mokuba growled more tears falling from his still slightly glazed eyes. "Anyone would have been better then you!"

Noah shifted, making it so he was straddling the other. "You don't mean that, I know you enjoyed it." He reached down and wiped the other's tears away causing Mokuba's hand to rise slightly, "There we go, all better." Noah looked at the boy's slightly elevated hand, 'Why's he doing that?'

Mokuba's glare wavered when Noah wiped away his tears but he kept it up, not wanting to show anymore weakness then he already had. He barely noticed as something tugged at his wrist, he didn't notice until it became a harsh tug. "Ow. That hurt." He said wincing and pulling his arm back down. This caused a chain reaction as Noah's hand went flying down as well slapping Mokuba's face.

"What was that for!" Mokuba yelled reaching up to hold his reddening cheek. Noah looked at his hand as it followed the movement of Mokuba's.

"Oh shit…" Noah said staring at his wrist in disbelief.

"What! What's wrong?" Mokuba was panicking slightly now.

"The repercussions been activated, we're chained together…"

Mokuba's mouth gaped open. "You're kidding, but, but I didn't leave!" Then it clicked in his head, "If I didn't leave you then that means you hurt Seto! What'd you do to him!"

"I didn't hurt him!" Noah said in a slight panic himself. He pushed off of Mokuba and plopped cross-legged on the floor jerking Mokuba a bit with his movements.

"Then why are we chained or handcuffed or whatever?" Mokuba snarled at Noah as he positioned himself on the floor.

"I don't know… Wait…" The blunette thought back to his one thought during the kiss. 'It's time to hurt you Seto, just not in the way I had originally thought.' But no that couldn't have been it…could it? Well it had hurt the young CEO so Noah guessed that the contract had extended to all types of pain, physical and mental.

'How am I supposed to tell Mokuba that we're chained together because I showed his brother a video of us kissing? He's going to kill me!'

"So did you think of anything!" Noah turned his attention to the bundle of angry kid next to him.

"Yeah, kind of…"

"What is it then? What chained us together?"

"Well you know how I told you that our contract said that you couldn't leave me and I couldn't hurt Seto…"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah."

"Well I didn't know that that meant both physical and mental harms so I uh…"

"You what?" Mokuba was at a loss trying to figure out what Noah was trying to tell him.

"I uh kinda showed your brother us a few minutes ago…" Noah murmured looking anywhere but at Mokuba.

"A few minutes ago… that means that you showed Ni-sama our… KISS!" Mokuba's face erupted in color, it went from pink to red to white and then back to normal in the space of a heartbeat. Noah sat horrified as the other fainted for the third time that day.

"Man I am soooo screwed!"

TBC…

Haruka: Man this chapter was solely based around Mokuba wasn't it… Oh well, he is my favorite character after all. Yeah we finally found out what Kou looks like! **I'm going to make a deal for whoever can guess what Ra-chan looks like. The first person who guesses right and puts the answer in a review will win a prize, I'll write a fic of their choosing with whatever pairing they want and doing whatever they want them to do, k?**

I didn't write about Seto this time cause I have a writer's block for him at the moment… So you have to wait until next time to see everyone's favorite CEO.

XxSexItxX: Dear friendly acquaintance,

Sorry but you will have to wait until next time for Seto but I hope you liked my Noah Mokie action.

From,

Haruka

P.S. Glad to know that you like my other fics too

Koi-Bara: Here's the next chapter hope you like!

SqareCool321: Sorry it took so long… I'm going to try and write the next one by December 22, so try and look every day! Bye-Bye! Hugs and kisses!


	8. Noah's Shock

Title: Two for One

Chapter 7: Noah's Disbelief

Warning: This story is AU, contains OC's, OOC characters and Yaoi, so if ya don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: Hisoka-chan does not own the characters in this story, nor does she gain profit from them. But she does own this story so don't steal it ya losers! Nah I'm kidding, actually I'm not! Don't steal! But ya all aren't losers; you all rock my world after all you all are my would-be reviewers, or sort of would-be reviewers…

* * *

Honda screamed as he fell down and down and down. It seemed like he had been falling for hours and his voice was getting raw from screaming. 

He closed his eyes tightly as wind whistled past his ears. He knew that the end of his fall was coming fast and he didn't exactly want to see it.

A sinking feeling entered his stomach right before he landed on something hard yet soft at the same time. Cracking open one eye he was met with a emerald green orb.

"What are you doing?" A cool voice asked from underneath him. Honda lifted himself up to find Otogi lying flat on the ground under him.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here Otogi," He looked around at the hallway around them. "And where is here…?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Now could you get off of me?" Otogi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah right." Otogi scoffed. The uni-spiked teen didn't even have the grace to blush as he slowly shifted off the ebony haired teen.

"We need to get out of here Otogi." Honda lifted himself off the ground and graciously stuck out a hand for Otogi.

"Yeah, oh hey, where were you guys all this time?" Otogi took the offered hand and with Honda's help pulled himself up.

"Oh yeah about that…" He motioned for Otogi to follow him as he began to walk down the seemingly never ending hallway.

"Well it all started when we; Yugi, Tea, Shizuka, Joey and Me that is, fell down into this virtual world thing." Honda told Otogi all about Kaiba and Mokuba and then Kou's explanation on the tournament and its rules.

"So you're all playing a game with a child?" Otogi couldn't help but laugh. To him it was hilarious; his friends were being played with like dolls by a maniacal child.

"Not just us." Honda smirked over at him.

"What do you mean?" The look on Otogi's face was priceless and the brunette could help but have the urge to punch his face in.

"I mean that you're going to be a duelist in this tournament too."

* * *

Seto shot up, he was practically drenched in sweat and the smell of it was overpowering. It had soaked his skin and assaulted his senses. Looking down he also noticed that sweat wasn't the only bodily liquid that had escaped him. His dream had caused a problem that had decided to rectify itself so now he had a huge white stain covering the front of his clothes. 

'Great just what I need, for all I know Noah could be watching me at this very moment…' That thought gave him the incentive to drag himself over to the pond he had conveniently landed by. Stripping off his clothes, he climbed in. The water was icy to the touch and had Seto giving a small noise of surprise. The young CEO looked over at his stained pants. 'What am I supposed to do about them?' The only idea he could come up with was to wash them in the water and hope for the best.

"Lot of help being a genius does now." Seto grumbled as he wrung his pants out.

"I always knew you were a crazy bastard Seto."

Seto spun around, the water making a tidal wave around him. On the side of the water was a rather tall man in a trench coat; the coat didn't fool Seto though. He had recognized that voice, it was Lector.

"So Lector, now you're a pervert along with a pathetic duelist?" Seto said coolly, a smirk flickering across his face.

"You wish that I would grace you with my favor." Seto could all but hear the smugness coming from Lectors voice. As he remembered what the old man had looked like he felt the urge to gag. As if he would ever sink so low as to think of a perverted old man that way. But did that make it okay to think of his brother that way…?

"Seto, I challenge you to a duel!" Lector removed the trench coat with a flourish. Underneath was the gruesome form of Ginzo.

"I always knew you would be a hideous Duel Monster, Lector." Seto, totally unaffected by his own lack of clothing, climbed out of the pool and grabbed his duel disk. It wasn't like his pants would rely help anyways, they were soaked and covered in who-knows what.

Lector laughed. "Aren't you going to dress Seto?"

"Why would I? Not like it would help."

"Now I will show you that I am not nearly as rude as you think." The man snapped his fingers in a similar way as Noah had before and clothes suddenly covered the others lithe form. "Now isn't that better?"

Seto had to admit, it was good to feel the familiar leather fabric against his skin. But of course he would never thank his enemy-except Yugi-so he gave a disapproving snort. "You shouldn't help your enemy Lector, it will come back to haunt you."

"As you say, _master_ Seto." His voice dripped sarcasm.

"So did you want to duel or not?" Seto's smug smirk was back, there was no way Lector could beat him at his own game.

"Why yes I do, why don't you pick your monster then?"

Seto took his deck out of its slot and began shuffling through it. Of course he already knew that he would use one of his Blue Eyes, but then again he could use Obelisk…

"Oh and by the way Seto, there are no God cards allowed in these duels."

Scratch that last thought Blue eyes it is then! He found one of them and began pulling it out when Lector once more interrupted him.

"Seto, did you know that Master Noah has your brother hostage?"

Seto shot a glare towards the green monster. "Of course I know."

"Then you also know that with just the snap of my fingers I could have that little brat writhing in agony."

Seto's blood froze, the thought of his brother in pain sending dread through his system. "You wouldn't…"

"Of course I would Seto! I would do anything to win."

The hand holding the Blue Eyes White Dragon dropped down, mixing the card back into the deck. Randomly, he chose a different card lifting it and putting it on the duel disk. Out came Luster Dragon in a swirl of black mist, the dragon gave a mighty roar before settling down into a position in front of Seto.

'It seems as if my threat didn't work as well as I had hoped it would…' Lector thought as he watched Seto's monster give another roar. It was evenly matched with Jinzo that meant that he would have to do a little bit of strategizing.

"It seems as though we're evenly match Seto. Shall we begin?"

"Yes of course."

"Then for my first move I will attack you with Jinzo!" His eyes began glowing red as beams shot out, streaming towards Luster Dragon.

Seto could do nothing but watch as his monster got critical damage. He heard Lector laughing and cursed the man for going so low as to blackmail him.

"So how does it feel to know that you're going to lose?"

Seto couldn't bring himself to snap back as his monster was struck yet again by the red laser. He knew that defeat was inevitable; at least that was what he thought.

As Jinzo was setting up for the final strike a screen popped up between the two of them, on it was a full scale picture of Mokuba and Noah. This wasn't what shocked Seto though; it was the fact that Noah had his tongue stuck down Mokuba's throat. His brother squirmed a bit before letting out a defeated moan.

The screen popped away quickly, but not before the image had been burned into Seto's retinas. 'What just happened…?' Rage swelled up in his chest as he tried to rid himself of that disgusting image. He needed to vent all this frustration somewhere, anywhere.

Lector laughed rudely at Seto's shocked face. "How does it feel to know that your brother's a slut?"

Looking up at Lector's mask covered face, Seto felt something snap. A nerve that had been on the fringe of short-circuiting broke. He had found his victim; he intended to make Lector feel all his pain times 10.

"Get ready Lector, I'm going to kill you!" Despite his words he had to think of a plan first. Of course he had heard the hidden meaning in Kou's words and therefore knew that he could use trap and magic cards. But which ones to chose?

"Brave words, considering they're coming from someone who's inches away from death."

Seto, his plan now formed, just smirk. "Of course even the best duelists need to know how to bluff."

"Heh, keep trying to convince yourself you'll will Seto. It doesn't matter though, you will never beat me!"

"Of course not, I wouldn't even dream of it," Seto said sarcastically.

"Hmph! It's time to strike the finishing blow." Lector screamed, springing towards the young CEO.

"Oh screw this!" Seto pulled back Luster dragon and dodged to the side.

"What are you doing! You can't fight without your monster!" Lector attempted to blow Seto away again.

"Who says I need a monster?" Seto dodged the quick blow.

"What are you talking about!" Lector growled, striking towards Seto again.

"I'm talking about this!" Seto pushed against one of the trees surrounding the lake and a keyboard popped out of the bark.

"What the?" Lector stopped abruptly. Seto was typing at such a rapid speed that he couldn't help but marvel.

"You lose Lector. You may look like a monster, but on the inside you are still very much human. And therefore," Seto spun rapidly. In his hand was a Magnum pistol, safety off and, Lector assumed full of bullets. "Weak!" A single shot rang through the peaceful scenery, followed by the solid thud of a body hitting the ground.

* * *

"Hey did you hear that?" Shizuka looked up from her shoes. 

"Hear what?"

"Sounded like a gun shot…"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Must have been my imagination… By the way Tea, where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here, these weapons are creepy." Tea grabbed Shizuka's hand and began guiding her out of the factory.

"I hope we find the others soon…"

"I'm sure we will, we just need some time." Tea sighed. Time was the only thing they didn't have; she knew that Noah would someone else after them soon. They were, after all, the weakest link in the group. Well, other than Mokuba…

"Yeah…" Shizuka said biting her lip.

"Don't worry! Let's go!" She began to run, dragging Shizuka behind her.

* * *

"What is wrong with these freaks, leaving me out in the c-cold?" Joey was hugging himself for warmth as he huddled against the storm. Ever since his duel with Johnson he had had no contact with any other human life. "Stupid ass losers…" He mumbled squeezing his arms tighter. "I'll get them back, I swear it!" He stumbled to his feet and was pushed backwards by a heavy wind. His feet flew out from under him and he was flying into the sky, screaming all the way. He blew into the sky and became a distant star on the horizon. Well at least he got out of the cold right?

* * *

_Yami! Are you okay? I really need your help!_

Yugi was trying again to contact his Yami but all he got in response was a sort of buzz. 'What could be wrong with him?'

He sighed to himself and hugged his knees. His cheek still stung from it's earlier abuse and his butt was sore from falling over so much.

"Yami, I want to talk to you… Please answer me!" His pleas were only met by silence as he let out a whimper.

He leaned forward and looked at his reflection in the water; staring back at him was his own reflection. But not, it's hair was spikier and it's skin was tanner.

"Yami!" He reached out to touch the reflection but a voice in his mind made him stop.

_**Don't Abiou! If you touch me I'll disappear!**_

_I'm sorry Yami…What happened to you? Why wouldn't you answer me?_

_**I couldn't Yugi; something was blocking me from your mind**_

_What could it be? And why do you look so different? _

Yami's tan wasn't the only thing that had changed, his clothes were different too. The school uniform had changed to the Egyptian robes befitting a pharaoh.

_**That is yet another question that I can not answer Abiou, but I am working hard to solve this mystery. I do not think that this is because of Noah but I do know that something strange is going on…**_

_I will try to help you in any way I can Yami! If you need any help please ask me!_

_**Thank you Abiou, I will make sure to ask you**_

Yugi nodded his head. _Okay Yami, I'll wait for your call!_

_**Abiou, lean down towards the water**_

Yugi did as he was told and leaned as close to the water as he could. He felt an icy presence on his cheek and quickly pulled back.

_Nani?_

_**Just a little kiss Abiou, I will see you soon**_

The reflection wavered as if a stone had been thrown into the water and when the water finally settled Yugi only saw himself staring back.

* * *

"He can't do that!" Noah screamed. He was currently fanning off Mokuba in a vain attempt to wake the poor boy up. "He shot Lector! THAT IS SO CHEATING!" He was wondering if the same rules applied to Seto as they did to the Big Five… And it wasn't like he could go and meet Seto in person anyways, not with Mokuba attached at the wrist. 

"What's wrong boss!" Kou shot out of a door, his hood flying backwards as he skidded across the floor.

Yet another shock met Noah as he turned around to see, Mokuba?

"Kou…?"

"Yeah, what?" Kou ran a hand through his through, droplets of sweat sprinkling out. Wait, his hair… That meant his hood was down and Noah could…

"Oh Shit!" Kou grabbed his head and began running in circles, "What am I gonna do? Ra-chan's gonna kill me!"

"Will you calm down!" Noah yelled. He grabbed Kou as he ran past. "Now calm down and tell me what's going on."

"This is just the way I look. Now what's goin' on with Seto-kun?"

"He shot Lector, can you believe that?"

"No way…Does that mean Seto won?"

"I don't know, does it?" Noah rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I hope not, cause I promised Seto I'd give him Mokuba if he won!" Kou laughed overenthusiastically.

"Oh God you loser," Noah lunged towards the poor teen, dragging Mokuba behind him. " Why did you promise him something like that!" He grabbed the front of Kou's robe and began shaking him. "What- shake-where-shake-you-shake-thinking!" Every time Noah shook Kou Mokuba's head pounded against the floor so Noah's words were filled with the background music of slams.

"N-n-noah sir, I c-can't breathe!" Noah finally let him go and the poor kid fell to his knees and began to retch. "I'm gonna barf…"

Noah was about to begin yelling at Kou once more but was interrupted by a disembodied voice, "I won you bastards, now give me back my brother!"

"Oh shit that's Seto, what am I going to do?" Noah looked around frantically until his eyes fell on Kou. An evil smile spread over his lips and the ends practically curled, he had a horribly brilliant idea and he could go on and on about how horrible it was but that would take up to much space so just know that it was horribly horrible.

"I have an idea." Devil horns sprouted on Noah's head as he rubbed his hands together. "A brilliant idea… Kou come here."

Kou could feel a threatening aura as Noah descended on him. 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

* * *

Seto spun around as a light glistened behind him. "Mokuba!" He ran towards the young boy and was met by a cheerful 'Ni-sama' in return. He caught his brother in a tight embrace, burrowing his face in his brothers midnight locks. "I missed you Mokuba." 

"I missed you too, Ni-sama." Was it just him or did Mokuba's voice sound a little different.

Seto sat down and pulled away. Lightly he cupped his little brother's face, "Mokuba, what's wrong?"

"I'm just really glad to see you Ni-sama." Mokuba sniffed and crawled into Seto's lap, curling like a kitten. "So happy."

Seto blushed. "Yeah me too," He stroked Mokuba's hair gently. "Mokuba… about that kiss…"

Mokuba looked up. "What kiss Ni-sama?"

'I knew it was just another one of Noah's tricks!' He gathered Mokuba back into another hug. "Nevermind, come on Mokuba, we need to get going." He pried his brother off of his lap and stood up. "We need to get that bastard Noah back for all he's done to you!"

"Yes Ni-sama!" Mokuba hopped off the ground, brushing off his pants.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Seto brushed his fingers against the bandage on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, it doesn't even hurt anymore!" He pushed Seto's hand off and smiled. "No need to worry Ni-sama."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Good." Seto let out a relieved sigh. "Now Mokuba this is important, who were those to cloaked people?"

"You mean Kou and Ra-kun?" Mokuba tilted his head to the side.

"Yes them, what can you tell me about them?"

"I don't know anything more than you do I'm guessing."

"Just tell me what you do know. This is important!" He grabbed Mokuba's shoulders.

"I only know their names!" The young boy yelped.

"I'm sorry Mokuba; I'm just a little on edge…" He let his brother go and ran a hand through his hair. He was losing himself in his thoughts until he heard Mokuba scream.

"What is that thing!" Mokuba had fallen backwards and was pointing his finger at a mutant green moss thing growing out of the ground. The mutant thing was growing exactly were Lector had fallen before.

"Don't look at it Mokuba, it's just a wash-up loser." He began walking through the thick shroud of trees. He turned back as Mokuba neglected to follow him. "Come on Mokuba."

"I'll be right there Ni-sama!" He heard Seto make a undistinguishable noise as he turned back around. A sudden wind picked up and swept the young boy's hair around his face. It grew so loud that Seto didn't here him mumble, "I'm sorry, Seto-kun…" One red and one blue eye glowed brightly from behind grey contacts.

TBC…

Haruka: Runs around screaming I can't believe it took me that long! I said it would be done in December and it's January! I am such a loser! Whaaaaa!

So anyways, what do ya all think? Did ya like? Did ya figure the thing with Mokuba out? Poor Mokuba… I loved the way that Seto worked out, though! I decided to put everyone in this chapter, everyone except Ra-chan, awww he's so neglected… I even began the part with Honda and Otogi!

The previous challenge is still up: **If you can guess who Ra-chan looks like I will write you a fic of your choice with your own pairing and characters and plot and stuff, it can even be a multi-chaptered fic!**

Lastly before the review awnsers, a little shameless plugging! My new joint account with my Onee-san's Siacatmesecat and Emi-chan will be up very soon at Caramel Studios so check it out! (I did the Happy Hospital of Horrors with Sia-chan)

Koi-bara: Ohhhhhh, soooo close but no! Hope you like this chapter anyways! I LOVE YOU GIRL! Dances with you P.S. Do you read Back from the Dead? If you do, do you know whether or not 5,6 I've Doubted You was the last chapter?

La.Nuit.In.Your.Eyes: Thank you and I was trying to make Noah mean in this so I guess I succeeded! Thanx for updating your story by the way!

XxSexiItxX: Here's Seto, hope you liked his duel! (hehe) I don't know if he'll be in the next chapter… Hope to have some more boy on boy action soon, I wonder what kind of pairings you like?

SqareCool321: I am sooo sorry it was so late, but at least now I know not to put up dates when I don't know if I can deliver… Hope you liked! Spoof and all!


	9. Joey's Flight

Title: Two for One

Chapter 8: Joey's Flight

Warning: This story contains Yaoi, OOC characters, OC's and an AU of Noah's Arc.

Disclaimer: Me don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's characters or it's plot. But I do own Kou and Ra so please don't steal them!

* * *

He couldn't believe his own genius, tricking Seto and getting rid of that idiot Lector at the same time. Of course, it wasn't really him that had the idea to kill Lector but still the results were the same.

Giggling insanely, Noah pulled Mokuba into his lap. "Ah, revenge is sweet, isn't it? Mokuba, you have no idea how this little game of mine will end, do you?" He stroked the young boy's cheek tenderly. "I admit, even I don't know fully… But then who does?" Mokuba gave no reply as he slept on. "How long do you plan to sleep?" The boy made an unintelligible noise and cuddled deeper into Noah, obviously searching for warmth.

There was a knock that resonated through the room, before Ra stepped out of thin air. "Where's my brother?" His face was shadowed but his eyes were cold as they blazed from behind his hood.

"He's on a little bit of a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Ra's eyes narrowed.

"An important one, now go away!"

"Where?"

"With Seto, but Ra, don't you dare go anywhere near him until my plan is over. You could ruin it, right Mokuba?" He grabbed the young boy's hair and forced him to nod. "See, Mokuba agrees with me! So stay away from Seto and your darling little brother for the time being. Don't forget your contract Ra…"

"Yes, sir." Ra said through gritted teeth.

"By the way, your brother, he had some interesting… characteristics, didn't he?"

Ra froze. "What do you mean?"

"Well, his face looked rather similar to a Mokuba's…"

"You saw his face?"

"On accident actually, he was in a bit of a hurry and his hood just sort of fell down." Ra mentally cursed at his brother's stupidity. "He has nice eyes." Noah continued absently.

"Yeah…"

"Do you have nice eyes?"

Ra understood the hidden meaning; Noah wanted to see his face, but did he really want to show the young boy? Weighing the consequences, he grabbed his hood and yanked it back.

"I actually expected something like this; your eyes are nice, by the way." Noah smirked and pet Mokuba like a cat. He scanned over Ra; same eyes as Kou, same body type as himself and similar hair as well. "So you look just like me, eh?"

"I guess I do." Ra, in turn, was looking over Noah. The only different between them was their hair and their eyes. His hair was milky white in the back and grey on the bangs instead of different shades of blue like Noah's and his eyes, like his brothers, were blue and red.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" Ra said with a slight sigh.

"No that's all you can go." Noah returned his attention to the squirming boy in his lap.

Ra turned on his heels and walked away, stopping right before he reached the wall. "By the way, sir, you do remember that you asked us to meet you in the control room, don't you?"

"Yes, I remember… Forget about it though, I won't be there. I'm too busy here." He stroked Mokuba's cheek again.

"Of course you are." Ra said sarcastically before walking through the wall.

Mokuba began to stir in his arms, "Ni-sama?" The boy murmured groggily.

"Not quite." Noah grinned evilly and changed Mokuba's position so that the raven haired teen was straddling him.

Mokuba let out another murmur, wrapping his arms around Noah's neck. He blinked his eyes opened and stared into blue eyes. "Ni-sama…" But the blue was wrong it was, it was more turquoise than blue. Not Ni-sama.

"Noah!" He squeaked, leaping off of Noah's lap, only to be tug back down by his wrist.

"Did you forget about our little problem?" Noah smiled at him.

Mokuba blushed. "No, it just slipped my mind!"

"Of course it did." Noah giggled

"Shut up!" He noticed his position and his blush deepened, "You were trying to molest me in my sleep, weren't you!"

"Maybe…" Noah whispered. He leaned into Mokuba and brushed their lips together.

"Stop it!" Mokuba's voice cracked as he put a hand between his face and Noah's, stopping the aqua haired boy's advances.

"You're much easier to deal with when you're asleep, you know." Noah said, his voice muffled by Mokuba's hand. He decided to take advantage of the placement of the boy's hand and gave Mokuba's palm a swift lick. Noah watched as Mokuba's face twisted in disgust.

"That's gross!" The boy wiped his hand on his pants and slipped of Noah's lap. "Where are we anyways?" The room they were in was different than the one he had arrived in. This one was painted a dark blue and was full of bookshelves, accompanied by soft looking chairs. Noah was currently sitting in one of those chairs, his legs crossed and his face smiling.

"This is my library."

"It's nice…"

"Thank you, I designed it myself." His arms snaked out and wrapped around Mokuba's waist, dragging him back into Noah's lap. Mokuba's butt pressed tightly against Noah as he squirmed in an attempt to get away,

"Let me go!" He struggled and writhed in Noah's lap, "Why are you always doing things like this?"

Noah paused for a moment, thinking. "I guess it's cause you're so cute!" He nuzzled his face in Mokuba's hair, inhaling the scent of vanilla and spice that was just plain_ Mokuba_.

"I'm not _cute_!"

"Of course you are." He smiled and slipped his hand under Mokuba's shirt.

"No!" The boy grabbed his wrist. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Noah pouted.

"B-because… Just don't!" Mokuba stuttered, blushing.

"Whatever." Noah released Mokuba and shoved the boy off of him. He stood and dragged the boy over to another chair; this one in front of a large screen that Mokuba could have sworn wasn't there before.

"How about we watch a movie?" Noah gestured to the chair and Mokuba hesitantly took it. Noah dragged up a chair next to him, smiling again. "I know just what to watch." He clicked a remote that just happened to appear in his hand and the screen blink into color, revealing Seto, a frightened Mokuba clinging to his side. Mokuba's eyes widened. But that wasn't possible, he was sitting next to Noah, how could he be in two places at once? Then he noticed the false Mokuba's eyes, they had a faint outline around the pupil. Then it all made sense.

"That's Kou, isn't it?"

"Yes, I discovered that he has a use after all."

"You shouldn't use people like that…" Noah turned to face Mokuba and saw that his expression was blank.

"Hmmm…" At that moment, Mokuba looked more like Ra than Noah had ever imagined possible. The expression was the same as well as the look in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Mokuba asked, voice emotionless.

Noah failed to answer, causing an awkward silence to settle between the two.

Mokuba sighed in defeat and crossed his arms over his chest. He settled for watching the screen with his brother walking through a forest with Kou clinging to his side. 'How could Ni-sama not notice that that isn't me!' It really made Mokuba question just how much his Ni-sama really knew bout him. His eyes followed the two as they ran towards a large mahogany door. Kou was saying something Mokuba couldn't hear and Seto nodded in agreement. They both walked through the door and the screen followed their progress.

Mokuba sucked in a breath as the scenery around the two changed, going from a forest to a overly familiar orphanage. Kou caught Mokuba's eye as he too gasped. Now he knew why Seto couldn't tell the difference between him and Kou, the young boy had copied all of Mokuba mannerisms, even down to the way he said 'Ni-sama'. The performance was flawless and even Mokuba was beginning to have difficulty telling the difference between himself and Kou.

When Seto and Kou came face to face with Gozaburo Mokuba could see Seto recoil slightly. He knew for a fact that Seto was still a little sore when it came to their step-father and these images brought back bad memories. He too had a slight problem as he watch the younger Seto and Gozaburo play chess.

Arms slipped around his waist as tears he hadn't even know where there began to fall down his cheeks. His heart broke for his brother when the scene changed to the first time the two of them had gone to their new home. Kou stood next to Seto, grabbing his hand tightly. Even though Mokuba knew it was an act, it still seemed as if Kou really felt something for Seto, maybe he did, it was hard to dislike his brother when he opened up his heart.

"Shhh, baby…" Noah said in a soothing voice. He lifted Mokuba into his lap as the young boy sobbed. A rocked back and forth slightly, rubbing Mokuba's back. The boy cried into his chest occasionally hiccupping. "There, there darling, I'm here. I'm all you need." Noah grabbed Mokuba's chin and lifted his face in order to stare into grey eyes. "You don't need Seto, I'm your brother." He stared straight into Mokuba's eyes. The boy's eyes glazed over and his mouth went slack.

"You're my brother… Noah Ni-sama…"

"That's right." He held Mokuba close once more, putting his chin on top of the now hypnotized boy's head. "I'm your only brother."

"Ni-sama…" Mokuba's eyes went blank as all emotion left him and all he was left with was the solid fact that Noah was his brother.

* * *

Joey was sailing through the air, the wind blowing him to who knew where. The ground was closing in slowly and the only thing he could see for miles were trees. As he flew by he saw a small lake and an even smaller blob next to the lake.

Joey grabbed the tip of one of the trees and stopped his fly, he held onto the tree for dear life. The branch he was holding onto snapped and he free fell down 50 ft. Landing right on top of that small blob, which he found out when he looked down, was Yugi.

"Joey?" He got off the teen and sat cross-legged next to him.

"Sup' Yug'?"

"Nothing, I'm just sitting here by the lake… Have you dueled yet?"

"Yeah, against Johnson… You?"

"Yep, Gansley! Hey, did Johnson look like a duel monster?" Yugi asked picking at a piece of grass.

"Uh huh, wasn't that weird! He looked so funny!" Joey laughed, throwing his head back.

"I know, it was like he had blue scales or whatever and he was a fish!"

"Really, mine was Judgeman!"

They sat laughing together for a while before sharing a meaningful look.

"We should get going." Yugi said lifting himself up.

"Yeah, let's go." He followed Yugi as the both walked through the forest, dodging trees on the way.

Slowly, the trees began to thin and they could see a glimmer of light through the foliage.

"Finally!" Joey exclaimed, running towards the light with Yugi close behind.

They broke through the trees and saw a huge warehouse towering above them.

"What the hell' is tha'?" Joey asked as he nudged Yugi.

"I don't know…"

"Well let's go!" He grabbed Yugi and pranced over to the warehouse. Peaking through the huge metal doors, Joey saw a whole wall filled with guns. "Thi' is so cool!" He fingered a gun, ready to grab it off it's hook before Yugi slapped his hand.

"Joey, don't touch!" Yugi looked around for another exit, finding only one on the other side of the storage facility. "Come on, we need to go." He grabbed Joey's hand and walked towards the door. "I'm sure we'll find someone else soon." He opened the door and stepped through, giggling.

TBC…

Haruka: Well, it's kind of short but at least I updated fast right? Right! Well I showed a little bit of Mokuba and Noa along with Joey and Yug'.

Lately I have discovered that recently I enjoy the strangest pairings such as Bakura/Seto and Yugi/Marik and Yami/Amelda! You have to admit that all of these pairings are extremely strange and stuff but oh well… I'll have you know though that I will keep normal pairings for this story, such as: Joey/Seto, Noa/Mokuba, Yami/Yugi, etc.

Sqarecool321: I am so sorry, it took me so long before so I tried to do it really fast this time… Hope you like!

XxSexItxX: Man your name is hard to type… (kidding) Your review said "woa...Seto killed that Lector dude,but i." You what? I'm confused…

gbheart: Ding, Ding, Ding! You win! Would you please list what you want your story to be about, the pairing, the rating, the plot, etc. in your next review or e-mail. P.S. Hope you like this chapter!


	10. Honda's Stupidity

Title: Two for One

Chapter 9: Honda's Stupidity

Warning: Blahdy, blahdy, blahdy blah! You know the deal by now so I don't think I have to repeat myself over and over again! It gets rather annoying after a while, ya know!

Disclaimer: Since I am forced to do this one I have to say that I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh! _So don't sue me or anything!

A/N:

For some reason I really don't wanna talk about Otogi and Honda, I don't wanna write about a duel right now so puhy, I might write about it later was what I was thinking but then realized that their duel was essential in the story so I have to write it so he ya go!

* * *

(I lied this is about Mokuba and Seto! Hahaha)…(ha)

"Ni-sama…" Seto grasped Mokuba's hand tighter as they walked through the orphanage he and Mokuba had grown up in.

"Don't worry Mokuba, it's just an illusion." Although he knew this for a fact, the detail put into the orphanage were so strong it was hard to believe it.

Seto saw a younger version of himself through one of the building's windows and sighed. The care-free expressions on both Mokuba's and his own faces just served as a reminder of how badly he had lost to Gozaburo.

Mokuba sniffed next to him, it seemed that the scene was affecting him more than Seto but the feeling became mutual as Gozaburo stepped into view, the head of the orphanage trailing close behind him. Children were following the CEO in the hopes they would get more presents from the corporate leader. When the old man failed to present anymore gifts, the children slowly scattered and went back to their business.

"Excuse me sir," neither Seto nor Mokuba had noticed that the younger Seto had swiftly moved in front of Gozaburo.

"Yes…?" Gozaburo's face had twisted in disgust at being addressed directly by some little brat.

"I want you to adopt me and my brother." Younger Seto's face was fierce with determination and he stared intently at the older man.

"What did you say?"

"I want you to adopt me and my brother." Seto repeated coolly. "Of course, there would be some conditions. You have to adopt us only if I can beat you in a chess game."

Gozaburo looked surprised for a second then smirked. "You do know that I am the world champion at chess, do you not?" Seto gave a brief nod. "Very well, I accept your proposal."

Older Seto turned away from the scene and started walking away until he realized Mokuba wasn't following him. They boy was staring at the window, nose pressed into the glass as he soaked up every move of the chess match in front of him. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and the glass was fogging as he breathed deeply.

"Mokuba…" Seto reached out a hand to grab the teens shoulder but his brother twisted away before he could reach.

"Why couldn't we have stayed like that Ni-sama! I want to go back to when Ni-sama actually smiled!" Mokuba screamed. He ran towards the door leading to younger Seto and yanked it open. He stepped through and felt his stomach drop out from under him.The boy only had time to let out a squeak before he was hurtling off a cliff. A hand latched onto his, stopping his decline into oblivion.

"Mokuba!" Seto grunted as he tried to pull his younger brother up. After a long struggle he finally managed to pull Mokuba over the side of the cliff. "Are you okay?" He panted , looking over at his small brother.

"H-hai…" Mokuba looked over the cliff and gulped, it was a long way down. "Thank you, Ni-sama."

Seto gave another grunt, "Well, come on then." He turned on his heel and began walking away. "Mokuba… Don't forget to live in the now, you never know what the future has in store for you…"

Kou stood for a second, grasping the full meaning of Seto's words.

"Wow Seto-kun, that was really deep." He smiled brightly and trotted of after his 'brother'.

* * *

Otogi groaned as he and Honda passed down _another_ hallway. "Does this never end!"

"Calm down Otogi, I'm sure it'll be over soon." Honda said good-naturedly.

Otogi growled and glared at the other, "That's what you said an hour ago!"

Honda shrugged and glanced down the hallway. "You're right though; this hall never seems to end, does it?"

They looked at each other and sighed in unison, decided they could do nothing else, and the two of them continued walking.

"I give up!" Otogi shouted as he passed by a huge armored statue.

"Yeah! We've really been walking for too long!" Honda looked at the statue for a moment, then back at Otogi. "Hey…"

"Yeah…" They both took hold of the armored statue's ax at the same time, pulling it out of the statue's grasp.

"You have this one, I'll find another one." Honda let his hands slip off the ax and ran down the hall to find another one while Otogi began to pound the wall.

Honda cam back with another ax and joined Otogi in the vigorous pounding. The axe's were beginning to start sparks and Honda had to briefly stop and cover a fire that had started.

After what seemed like hours, the two of them struck gold and light filled the hallway. They gave one last synchronized smack before the wall crumbled before them.

"Yes!" They yelled together, jumping up and high-fiving. They ran out into the sunshine and found a bright lake in front of them.

They set out for the woods surrounding the lake, coming up on a small abandoned shed.

"What do you think?" Otogi whispered.

"I think we should check it out…You?"

"Agreed." Otogi snuck up to the door, Honda close behind. He pushed the door lightly and it fell over with a loud thunk.

"Smoothhhh." Honda snickered. He pushed Otogi to the side and walked into the room in his stead. The room was dark and he tried to find a light switch on the wall, but failed. He gave Otogi a slight nudge, "I guess we're snuck in the dark."

"It's fine, as long as we can get out of this stupid wood."

They crept along in the dark until they reach another door. "Your turn, Honda." Otogi gave Honda a small push and the other teen shoved the door open.

They were met by a large dimly lit room, something metallic standing in the center. Suddenly a spotlight appeared on the metal something in the room, making it gleam. It turned up to be a robot.

Otogi lurked forward, eyeing the robot suspiciously. He poked it and it started rumbling. The raven-haired teen gasped and shot away as the robot's bright yellow eyes glowed.

"Who will be my opponent?" It rumbled in a deep robotic voice.

"It talked!" Honda and Otogi screeched, grabbing onto each other.

"I am Nesbitt, the former Vice President of New Technology at Kaiba Corporation, now taking the form of Robotic Knight."

"It's one of the Big Five!" Honda whispered harshly.

"I know, you idiot!" Otogi replied in an equally quiet voice.

"I repeat, who will be my opponent?"

"I will!" They both shouted at the same time, then glared at each other.

"I'm the better duelist!" Otogi growled.

"But I'm…uh…I'm… smarter!"

"No you're not! That settles it, I'm dueling." Otogi smirked.

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Stop! I will settle this, you may both duel me." Robotic Knight said. "Choose a monster for your deck master, please."

"I choose Strike Ninja!" Otogi snorted and his choosen card digitized into excistance.

"And I choose Super Roboyarou!" Honda yelled his monster appearing as well.

"I am obviously Robotic Knight and you have already made a serious mistake." Robotic Knight's eyes gleamed brightly.

"What do you mean…?" Honda asked hesitantly.

"I am Robotic Knight, therefore I control all robot monsters and last time I checked Super Roboyarou is a robot type monster."

"Oh shit, he's right…" Otogi frowned, a sense of dread seeping through him.

"That means that your friend is now on my side, under my control." The robot snapped his fingers and Honda's feet began to move on their own.

"What! What's going on!" He was now standing next to Nesbitt and his monster's eyes had turned red.

"Now you have to face both me and your lovely friend." Nesbitt traced his fingers over Honda's cheek, making the brunette shiver in disgust.

"Get away from him!" Otogi glared as a sudden burst of jealousy shot through him.

"Oh, feisty…" Nesbitt giggled insanely.

"Shut up! I place Angel Dice and Demon Dice on the field. Activate trap!" Otogi growled. The dice rolled with the angel dice landing on 1 and the demon dice landing on 3. He could now easily take out Honda's monster, but what would happen to his uni-spiked friend.

"I know what you're thinking, Oh what will happen to my poor friend if I attack! Well the answer is that he will lose!"

"Don't listen to him Otogi, attack!" Otogi didn't know what to do, he could attack and destroy both monsters or he could give up and lose his own body in Honda's place.

Otogi never got a chance to make this decision because Honda started yelling orders at his own monster. "Super Roboyarou, attack Otogi's monster, now!"

"What are you doing? You are too weak to face him!" Nesbitt shouted as Super Roboyarou soared straight into his doom.

"I don't care, as long as I take you with me!" Honda latched onto Nesbitt just as Strike Ninja dealt the fatal blow to Honda's monster. It shattered into oblivion along with Robotic Knight.

There was a bright light, blinding Otogi for a moment. When the light finally faded the only thing left on the other side of the field was Honda. He stood with his head down and his arms limp. (Imagine the position Joey was in right before he fainted during his duel with Marik)

"Honda…?" He inched forward, reaching out a hand to shake Honda's shoulder.

"Not quite." Honda shot his hand out and grabbed Otogi's wrist. The uni-spiked teen dragged Otogi to the ground.

"What are you doing!" Otogi gasped as the Not-Honda kneed his stomach. The raven-haired teen grunted and shut his eyes tightly. "S-stop!"

The doors that the two of them had come through originally slammed open again and Yugi and Joey ran through, both gasping. When they spotted Otogi on the floor with Honda groaning above him, they defiantly got some wrong impressions. That was until they saw tears in the corner of Otogi's eyes.

"Hey Honda, get off him!" Joey grabbed Honda's shoulder and tried to lift him off Otogi, but the would-be-Honda's grip was too strong to break.

"Honda-kun! Please get off him!" Yugi ran up and shoved Not-Honda as hard as he could, sending the brunette flying off Otogi.

"T-that's not Honda!" Otogi spluttered holding his stomach.

Not-Honda smirked, showing fangs. "You better be ready…"

"I think it would be best if we ran now!" Yugi squeaked. He grabbed Otogi and Joey's hand and started running away as fast as their legs could carry them, Nesbitt close behind.

They were running blindly through the factory or warehouse or whatever it was as fast as they could. Yugi pushed another door open and stepped through, coming face to face with Tea.

"Tea?" He squeaked.

"Yugi? Joey? Otogi? Honda?" Tea blinked slowly. "You look different Honda."

The three boys froze and slowly turned around. Honda was standing behind them with a maniac look in his eye.

"That's not Honda, Tea!" They grabbed her hand as well and took off, finding Shizuka a few feet away. The five of them were running, Shizuka spluttering objections at the back of the group.

They finally made it out of the warehouse and found themselves in a junk yard.

"Quick, we can hide in there." Tea was pointing to a dumpster and they all grimaced but climbed in.

Nesbitt came strutting out of the warehouse and looked around, "Here little ducklings, come out, come out…"

"Man, I'm so nervous." Joey hissed. "And I don't even know why…I mean this is Honda we're talking about."

"Yeah…"

Their eyes widened as two figures appeared in the alleyway leading to the junkyard. They knew that Nesbitt saw it too.

"Honda?" One of the figures asked loudly.

"I know that voice!" Otogi whispered. "It's Kaiba!"

"Oh shit!" Joey cursed. He lifted the lid of the dumpster and jumped out. "Kaiba watch out! That's not Honda!"

Not-Honda, who had been walking towards Seto and Mokuba with a pipe behind his back, suddenly turned and wildly swung at Joey. He ducked down avoiding the pipe and made a mad dash towards the CEO.

Not-Honda grabbed the end of Joey's school uniform and pulled him back swiftly. Yugi followed Joey's example and shoved out of the trash. Tea and Shizuka pulled the top open and leaped out as well dragging Otogi along.

"Let go of him!" Yugi screech, his voice raising an octave.

"Why? You have no control over what I do! I'm finally free; it's time to get out of this shit hole!" Nesbitt threw his head back and laughed. He grabbed a fist full of Joey's hair and tossed him into the wall, right next to Seto and Mokuba. The CEO's little brother reached down and helped the teen up.

"What is going on?" Seto exclaimed.

Nesbitt was still laughing, until he spotted Mokuba. "How the hell did you escape?"

Mokuba's eyes widened and he began to back away from Not-Honda.

"I thought you were stuck with that spoiled brat…" Nesbitt looked him over top to bottom, "Who are you?" Nesbitt's eyes narrowed.

Everyone's attention automatically centered on Mokuba, who had started backing away from Seto and Joey slowly. "Uh…Um…It's, like…Well… Shit! I can't do anything right, can I!" He started stomping around. "I was given one job, _one, _and I mess it up!"

""If you're not Mokuba then who are you and where is the really Mokuba?" Joey yelled, annoyed that he had been helped by some kind of imposter.

"It's me, Kou; I'm just spruced up to look like Ku-chan! See, I even have the clothes and eyes color." Kou said, turning in a small circle so everyone could see every angle of him.

"Ku-chan?" Tea asked.

"Mokuba-kun, I guess you would call him." Kou smiled brightly.

"Does that mean you originally looked like Ku-I mean Mokuba?" Yugi asked, quite confused by now.

"Yeah, it does!" Kou grinned at Yugi. He was so focused on Yugi and his friends that he didn't notice Not-Honda sneaking behind him until a strong metal pipe came crashing down on his head, knocking him unconscious.

TBC…

Haruka: Yo! I'm trying to put these out faster now because I have more fans and so here you are! So, I cheated a little and made the duel between Otogi and Nesbitt (Honda) extremely short… ; Hope you all liked though!

So, I have a little question for you all, and here it is: Do any of you like Ra and Kou? Cause I got two endings for this fic in mind, and which one I choose sort of depend on you all… So please, don't lurk, tell me how you feel!

Sqarecool321: Of course I updated! This is the best! Hahaha!

gbheart: Hope you like! Your story will be called Valentine Chocolates and it will be a Valentines Day fic! (obviously…) Should be out on exactly February 14th!

Cinnamonqueen: I know it's really sad, that's why I like to write about them! Also, Yeah, I know, everyone makes him all 'Oh Mokuba, I feel so sad and depressed, I'm dead but I want to rest in peace and kill myself' and all that crap! It's so annoying! ...Lost my cool for a second, but the cool is back and now I'm good. Hope you keep reviewing! Love you! Kiss, kiss!

Koi-bara: This is going to be long…

First, yeah I knew that there was another chapter but thanx anyways! Next, I'm so sorry your internet was down! pats head Also, sorry ya didn't get it right but I hope you like the fic anyways! OMG! I thought that too, it was like whoa! Noah, are you just looking for an excuse to feel that poor kid up! I'm such a perv… Poor Joey, thrown away like trash…TT (P.S. I'd love to do that too!)


End file.
